


Work Ethic: Part II

by ericaj318



Series: Work Ethic [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 34,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Haylie and Red's story as the show ventures into season 3...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shortly after Dembe arrived he was gone.  Haylie sat in her hospital bed picking at a sandwich the hospital had brought her.  She was interrupted as Ressler appeared in her doorway, “How are you feeling?” he asked casually.

Haylie looked up and smiled, “Better.  It’s a lot better now that the contractions are gone.  What are you doing in these parts?” she asked curiously, knowing he must have an ulterior motive.

Ressler shook his head, “You know me too well.  Has Reddington been in contact with you? We’ve gotten some reports of a vehicle he and Keen are in but they got away from us.”

Haylie shook her head in return, “Donald, you know I wouldn’t tell you even if he did.  But, I can assure you I’ve had no contact and I told him not to call. He offered but if he’s gonna be gone, I need him all the way gone,” she explained, feeling her heart start to sink into her stomach once again.  

Ressler inhaled deeply, feeling the stress of his current situation, “Agent Storm, I need you to promise me that if he makes contact you will tell me.  This only gets worse for them the longer they stay in the shadows. Can you do that? Surely he didn’t leave you empty handed,” he said the last part out loud even though it was more to himself.  

Haylie looked down at her fingers, fighting the tears she thought were over, “Ressler, I can’t make any promises but if I get any word that they’re in danger I won’t hesitate to give them up.  Does that work?” she asked but quickly added, “Oh and you’re right he didn’t leave me empty handed. He left Dembe behind.”

Ressler nodded, “I can live with your proposal.  Get online and keep an eye out for me. You’ll be helping Aram a ton.”

Haylie laughed, “So much for bedrest and maternity leave,” she joked.

Ressler smiled, “You’re in a bed.  I’m gonna have an agent watch your room just in case Dembe can’t be here 24/7 ok?”  

Haylie agreed as she waved at Ressler and pulled out her phone to check online.  

 

Liz and Red reached his destination dressed as police officers.  Liz didn’t question anything as he stormed in and showed her to their shelter.  “What’s next?” she asked. 

Red took a breath, undoing the tight collar on his shirt and pouring some wine, “We wait here for a week until the Troll Farmer comes to get us.”  He takes his wine and sits down upon a small cot in the hidden room.

Liz simply nodded before bringing up what could be a touchy subject, “How’s Hailey?”  

Red closed his eyes at hearing her name, “She’s in the hospital on bedrest.  They are making her stay there until she can safely deliver.”

“How long does she have to wait?” Liz asked, intrigued about her friend and fellow agent.  

Red sighed, clearly upset, “Five to eight weeks.  She’ll make it.”

Liz decided to ask one more question, “Don’t you want to be by her side?  She’s there alone and probably scared.”

Red knew that Liz was focusing on Haylie to cover up her own fears for herself, “Lizzie, I want nothing more than to be by her side but you need me.  She understands that. Haylie is stronger than she knows and I left Dembe behind to protect her.”

Liz nodded as Red got up to leave the hidden room.  She followed him. What they found out was that their hosts had given them up and they needed to get out and to the Troll Farmer stat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for Haylie to notice that sightings of Liz and Red were all over Twitter and in way too many places.  She closed the app and called Aram.

“Agent Storm?” she heard Aram’s voice answer, “How are you and the baby?” he asked with genuine concern.  

Haylie smiled, missing her co workers already, “We’re both doing fine for now, thanks.  Listen, are you seeing the sightings across Twitter?”

Aram jumped into work mode with his reply, “I told Agent Ressler that all the sightings are in South DC which means they probably went North.  We’ve sent out teams already.”

“Oh,” Haylie replied, feeling useless, “Great,” she faked a smile.  “Listen, call if there’s anything else I can do for the team from this bed.”

“All you need to do is take care of yourself and that baby.  We will clear Agent Keen’s name and Mr. Reddington will be there when the baby is born.”

His comment struck her, “Is that what Ressler is trying to do?  Prove she’s innocent?”

She heard Aram suck in a deep breath before answering, “No.  The mission is to capture her but I’m working on amending that.”

“Keep me updated,” Haylie said as she ended the call, leaning her head back on the pillow.  She desperately needed company. 

 

Red sat hidden in a catering van after separating himself and Liz, knowing she didn’t make it.  She had given him an address and he knew nothing good could come of where she was headed. He seemed to be failing everyone in his life.  

Red sat forward and dialed Ressler, “I have an offer for you,” Red said before Ressler could even speak.

Red could hear the disdain in Ressler’s voice as he responded, “And what’s that?  Are you gonna turn yourself in? We know you two became separated.”

Red nodded, “I’m fully aware of what you know and I’m sure you found the vehicle she was in by now.  I have a blacklister for you.”

“In exchange for what?” Ressler nearly spat back.

Red closed his eyes, “All I want in return is your word if you catch Agent Keen you will give ther the benefit of every doubt.  Can you give me that?”

The line went silent for a moment as Ressler thought over the proposal.  He finally spoke, “I give you my word. Who’s the blacklister?”

Red then divulged the location of the Troll Farmer to Ressler before ending the call.  

Red sat still for a moment contemplating making one more call.  He knew he shouldn't but he couldn’t resist as he dialed a familiar set of digits.  

 

Haylie noticed her phone light up as she read some magazines.  The number was unknown which could only mean one thing. He hadn’t even lasted a day without defying her wishes.  Unfortunately, Haylie had no strength left to decline the call.

“Hello,” she said as she answered the call.

She heard a familiar exhale on the other end causing her to close her eyes.  “Red?” she asked as they sat in silence. 

Haylie couldn’t handle the silence, “Red, I’m not mad.  I thought calls would be too hard but nothing is harder.  It hasn’t even been a full day and I feel like I’m suffocating.  I may never see you again. I need to at least be able to hear your voice.  I was wrong before, please say something,” she pleaded choking out the words.  

Red knew he was causing more harm than good as he simply uttered, “I’m sorry,” and ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haylie put down the phone and stared at it.  All she wanted to do was call the number back but she knew he wouldn’t pick up.  It wasn’t worth the heartache to try. Haylie needed something to sink her teeth into.  She picked up the phone and dialed Aram back. As soon as he answered she dove in, “What’s going on?” she asked.

Aram sighed, “Agent Keen turned herself into the Russian Embassy in exchange for diplomatic immunity.  Mr. Reddington got away but he spoke with Ressler and gave us a blacklister.”

Haylie nodded to herself, “Aram, what are they going to about Keen?  She’s safe in there. Ressler can’t touch her.”

“At this moment, we’ve been ordered to stand down for that reason.  I don’t have a plan. Do you have any ideas?” Aram asked, she could almost hear his mind at work as he spoke.  

Haylie was no help, in truth no one was in this situation.  “Well, Ressler and the team should stay and watch the building in case Keen makes a run for it.  Do you know the phone number to the Russian Embassy?” 

Aram gave it and ended the call.  Haylie decided to reach out to Lizzie and dialed the embassy.  A man answered, “Russian Embassy, how may I direct your call?”

Haylie took a deep breath, “I’m looking for Elizabeth Keen.  She came there today under the guise of being a Russian spy.”

“I’ll transfer you to the interrogation room.  May I tell them who is calling?” the man replied.  

Haylie thought for a moment and then lied, “This is her lawyer.”

She heard some strange music and then a familiar voice came on the line.  “I didn’t ask for a lawyer, who is this?” Liz asked, on guard.

“Liz, calm down, it’s Haylie not a lawyer,” she replied.  

“You shouldn’t risk calling me,” Liz replied.  

“I’m not worried about me,” Haylie replied, “What’s your plan?  You can’t go to Russia so you need to get out of there.”

“I can’t talk.  Don’t worry about me,” Liz said, ending the call.

Haylie sat back defeated.  She was so frustrated by the fact that she couldn’t help her team or Liz.  “I haven’t been in here for a day and I’m already losing it,” she said frustratedly to herself.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour or so later, Nabavi was in Hailey’s room.  “This isn’t a social call, is it?” Haylie asked, taking in the seriousness on her fellow agent’s face.

Nabavi shook her head, “I need you to come with me,” she stated simply.

Haylie looked at Nabavi confused, “Are you serious?  I’m on a doctor ordered bed rest and it hasn’t even been 24 hours.”

Nabavi sighed and walked over taking a seat in the chair in her room, “Ressler called your doctor and got a trail prescription medicine approved.  It will allow you to leave and keep the baby in. As long as you don’t do anything too strenuous this will be ok.”

Haylie wasn’t sad that she would be able to leave but she needed more, “Why do you need me?  What’s going on?”

Nabavi swallowed, unlike herself, “Raymond Reddington has caused a hostage situation.  Keen got back to him and he has a whole diner under his control along with a list of demands.  We’re getting the prisoner he wants, Marvin Gerard but we think if you show up he will turn himself in.”

Haylie shook her head, “I will come but I want you to understand that he turned himself in the first time for Liz and won’t give her up for me.  Are my clothes in here?”

Nabavi gave Haylie her clothes and stepped outside the room to allow her to get ready.  Once Haylie was ready, her doctor gave her a giant pill bottle with a pill for each day for 10 weeks.  

Nabavi drove Haylie to the diner which was futile.  

Haylie got out of the car just as the prisoner arrived.  “What’s the situation?” Haylie asked. 

Ressler smiled upon seeing her, “Are you glad I got you out?”  Haylie shook her head, “You’re using my relationship and it isn’t going to work.  What do you want me to do?”

Ressler frowned, “I want you to go in with Marvin here and talk some sense into Reddington,” he explained.  

Haylie nodded, holstering her gun and walking over to Marvin Gerard, “I’m going in with you.”

Gerard looked strangely at her, “Who are you?  What makes you think Red is going to let you in?”

Haylie didn’t respond as she pushed him forward, knocking on the diner door.  Red came to the door, “Marvin!” he exclaimed jovially as he opened the door then he saw Haylie.  His face contorted into confusion, “Agent Storm? What are you doing here?”

Haylie rolled her eyes at his attempt to pretend all she is is an agent, “Agent Ressler sent me in to talk sense into you.  Get your business done with Gerard and then get out of here. I have no interest in stopping you,” she replied, walking into the diner to see Liz and a diner full of people.  “You know lunch was a bad time to do this? This place is packed.”

Marvin watched curiously as Red looked Haylie over.  “Who is she, Red?” he asked, boldly.

Red was overwhelmed but he acted calmly and with honesty, “Marvin, my dear friend, this is Agent Haylie Storm.  She is my girlfriend, for lack of a better word, and she’s having my baby. She’s supposed to be on bed rest,” he finished, cocking his head to the side.  

Marvin sat back shocked, “I have two questions.  How did you get off bedrest? Red, I can’t believe you allowed yourself to fall for someone to this serious level.  I’m engaged myself. But I’ll never see Becky now, thanks to you. What did you bring me in for?”

Red directed Marvin to follow him, “Haylie I’ll be back to speak with you in a minute.  Marvin, my project involves the Fulcrum,” he said as he walked away with Marvin. 

“Liz, how are you?” Haylie asked, watching her carefully.  

Liz ignored her question, “You’re in no shape to run with us.  What’s your plan?” 

Haylie sighed, “I don’t have a plan.  Ressler pulled me into this and i don’t know what happens next.  Do you want some food?” 

Liz shook her head, dipping into a booth and pulling her hood up.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haylie went into the kitchen and found coffee, her goal of the moment.  She poured some and fixed it to her liking before taking a seat in a booth.  Red wandered back in and quickly had eyes on her. “What happened to bed rest?  We said our goodbyes,” Raymond said as he took a seat next to her, pushing her further in.  

Haylie turned her face to look at him, taking in all of his features almost studying him in case she wouldn’t see that face again, “I didn’t ask to come here, Raymond.  I also didn’t fight it. Why did you call?” 

Red reached a hand up on to her shoulder and took a deep breath, “I wanted to hear your voice but I quickly realized your point and ended the call.  You’re in no condition to come with us,” he explained, his expression hardened. 

Haylie reached her hand up and placed it gently onto his cheek, “Listen, I’m not here to ask to go with you.  I was ordered to come here. I have some pills to keep the labor from starting again so I can work and chase you with the team.  If you want me to come then I will be there,” she said softly. 

Red shook his head, clearly torn, “Does Dembe know they pulled you out of the hospital?  I told him this could happen and he was supposed to keep you there safe and sound.”

Haylie pulled her hand away and took a small sip of her coffee before responding, “I haven’t seen Dembe since early this morning.  He got a weird phone call from someone named Isabella and left.”

Red’s face looked instantly concerned but he pushed it down just as quickly.  “Dembe left you to fend for yourself?” he asked, his face contorted in deep concern once again.

Haylie furrowed her brow, “I am not defenseless.  Red, look at me,” she pleaded as she noticed he began looking away, “Ressler left someone with me.  I am perfectly fine though I really appreciate leaving Dembe for me,” she placed her hand down on top of his, “I won’t follow you when you leave here if you don’t want me to.”

Red sighed deeply and then leaned forward placing his lips gently against hers.  Haylie felt her breath catch as their lips met. Her hand instinctively went up his arm and around the back of his neck.  She felt Red’s lips curl into a smile around her mouth before he pulled back. “You’re coming with us. Be ready to move when I say,” he said, making his decision.  

 

Gerard found something in the files Red had given him and called him over.  Liz was still sitting idle waiting on a miracle. Haylie knew Liz was in over her head.  Haylie was too now. If she went with them she’d be aiding fugitives. Red was worth it. 

Red interrupted her thoughts as he appeared at her side once more.  Before he could say a word, a hostage made a move on Lizzie and she reacted like a trained killer.  She beat the man down to the ground and begin kicking him in his sides. “Lizzie, enough!” Red said calmly snapping her out of it.  

Haylie saw something in Liz’s eyes she’d never seen before.  Suddenly, Haylie was worried about Liz’s ability to keep it together.  

“Lizzie, it’s time to go.  Everyone in the kitchen,” Red ordered as the hostages quickly got up and did as he asked.  

The hostages filed into the kitchen as Red took Gerard, Haylie and Lizzie into the freezer.  Red knew exactly what he was doing and pulled a piece of the wall down to reveal a punch pad.  The freezer was an elevator. “You had a plan all along,” Lizzie noted outloud. 

The elevator let the four of them out in the street with no one around.  “Marvin, I’ll get back with you after you’ve gotten everything together. I’ve set up an escape for you,” he said gesturing toward a black SUV.

Marvin half smiled, “Thanks, though I’ll never see Becky again,” he started to look sad until a female poked her head out the window, “Becky?” Marvin questioned as he raced away.  

“This whole thing was a jail break?” Haylie asked, looking on at the happy couple.  

Red simply nodded in reply.  “C’mon, we have to get to our destination so you can rest and Lizzie can get a break from the running.”

Haylie nodded as she reached forward interlacing her fingers with Red’s.  He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I hope you don’t get sea sick.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haylie woke up to see Red and Liz enjoying red wine, ‘must be nice,’ she thought to herself.  “We were gone. Why are we turning back?” Liz asked as Haylie sat up in the small bed.

“Where are we going?  When I fell asleep, we were halfway to Spain,” Haylie said, alerting them to her presence.  

Red sighed as he stood from the sofa, “We are going to Iowa and it’s time for us to go on offense.  There’s something very strategic there. You should get up and have some breakfast, dear. We will be at our destination in around 20 minutes.”

Haylie stood up from the bed, grabbing a single pancake and some orange juice to take her pill with.  

“How are we supposed to play offense?” Liz asked, still thinking over what Red has said.  

Red sat back down, his eyes watching Haylie carefully as he spoke, “It’s the perfect time.  I’ll explain more once we’re there.”

Liz didn’t have anything else to say so she sipped her wine.  Red focused his attention on Haylie once again, “Are you going to eat anything else?”  

Haylie looked up surprised, “No, I thought this would be enough.  Thanks, though. I’m already dressed thanks to the convenience of life on the run,” she smiled, “You have to look at the perks.”

Liz smiled at her comment.  They sat in silence until the truck carrying their shipping container stopped and let them out.  

“Explain why we’re here now,” Liz urged.  

Red smiled as his face met the sunlight, “We are here because of Verdiant Industries.  They are the largest manufacturer of genetically enhanced corn in the world.”

Haylie looks at Liz with a confused expression, “How does corn help us with the cabal?”

Red smiles and lets out a confident chuckle, “Verdiant is tied to the Cabal as one of their money making excursions.  A small band of farmers united after being shutdown by Verdiant and took down one of their warehouses. I know you’re thinking that won’t make much difference.  They also stole data which is very valuable to Verdiant. We are going to steal the data and then we’ll have something Verdiant which in turn means we have something over the cabal,” he finishes as they enter a small parking lot where Red looks around, “Something’s wrong.”

“What is it?” Haylie asked as she made her way to him, placing a hand on her gun ready to pull it.

Red pulls out his flip phone, “Dembe was supposed to meet us here with you,” he says before he dials a number and wanders off.

Liz smiles, for the first time in a long time, “So, we need wheels.  I’ll handle it.”

Haylie watches as Liz breaks into and hotwires a car wearing a smile the whole time.  “Who are you?” Haylie asks with a wink, “Do you have a criminal past we don’t know about?”

Liz simply smiled back at Haylie before shouting at Red, “We have a car!”

Red turns to see Haylie and Liz climbing into the car leaving him the back seat.  “I see you chose a luxury vehicle,” he stated. 

Liz pulls up at a farm where Red goes in first.  “Haylie I believe you should stay in the car. We’ll only be a minute.”  Haylie doesn’t like it but she does what she’s asked. 

She sits idly until she sees Liz coming back.  “Did you guys find what you needed?”

Liz waits until she’s in the car to respond, “Red is after Eli Matchett and we didn’t find him here but they had an inside man with the last name Costas.  Red is getting his address since I didn’t steal a car with GPS,” she reported. 

Haylie laughed, “Did he actually say that?” 

Liz nodded causing Haylie to say, “I mean, I didn’t see him hotwiring anything,” she says still laughing.  

Red walked up barely a moment later, “Here’s where we’re going.  What are you two laughing about?”

Haylie smiles at Red as he gets in, reaching back and placing her hand on his knee, “You.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liz drove them to an apartment building.  They found the apartment easily. Red went in first followed by Liz then Haylie close behind.  “Look through everything,” Red instructed, starting with a pile of mail. 

Haylie looked through the drawers in the kitchen and watched Red and Liz banter back and forth.  This has been really good for her. Haylie almost felt bad for being there but apparently Red had always intended her to be.  

“Somethings up with the vent,” Liz said, looking up toward the ceiling.  Red stepped up on a chair and opened it to see a box. He pulled it out while Liz beamed.  “Hey Liz, you’re pretty damn good at this stuff,” Haylie commented. 

Red handed the box off to Liz as he stepped down.  Haylie saw some black SUV’s coming down the street.  “Hey, we gotta get out of here. The FBI has found us,” Haylie said, her tone conveying the urgency.  

Red nodded as he grabbed his coat and the three made their way out the back moments before Ressler and Navabi showed up.  

“We need to ditch this car,” Haylie said as they drove away casually so they wouldn’t raise suspicion.  

Red waved off her concern as he drove, “They don’t know they’re right behind just yet, take a breath.”  

Liz dug through the box until she found something of interest.  “Here’s an address. It looks like an old farm. Should we go?” 

Haylie shook her head, “I think we should scrap this plan and get out of here.”  Red looked back at her through the rearview mirror placing his finger to his lips.  

Red drove them to the location which was guarded by a keypad.  “Now we know something is up,” Liz noted, “But, this could be thousands of combinations.”

Haylie watched as Red bent down to scoop sawdust into his hand, “What are you doing?” she asked with a smile.  Haylie enjoyed watching him work. 

Red blew the sawdust softly toward the keypad and it stuck to four of the numbers, “We’re down to 24 possible combinations,” he stated as he began pushing numbers until the door opened.  

They walked in to discover multiple dead bodies.  Haylie knelt down to look over one of them, “They’ve all been shot.  Do we think Matchett had a different plan?” she asked, standing back up.

Red nodded, looking through the room for something.  There was a door with stairs going down to somewhere, “Guns ready,” Haylie advised as she went to go first.  She felt Red gently grasper her shoulder stopping her so he could get ahead. “I’ll go first, dear.”

There was no one inside but what they did find was a small lab with one computer.  Liz jumped on, sticking in a usb to move the files. “Look, there’s a security camera of outside.  Oh no,” Haylie said, her tone dropping causing Red to look up.

“How long on those files?” Red asked, keeping his voice calm.  

Liz looked up, her face showing panic, “This is a huge file.  We don’t have enough time,” she said. 

Red looked back at her from his post of watching the lab entrance, his face stone like, “We have enough.  Haylie please go get the car started. We’ll be right behind you.”

Haylie didn’t question him as she snuck out the back and cranked the car.  Red wasn’t lying, they came out and jumped in moments later. “Drive,” he instructed calmly.

Haylie put the car in drive and got onto the main road until Red told her to pull off at a bar, “Don’t you think we should go farther?”

Red shook his head, “We need to get a new car and both of you need a minute to regroup,” he explained as she parked.  

They got out and sat down in a booth, ordering coffee, “We need help to read this data.  We only got about 90%,” Liz said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Haylie nodded, “We need Aram.  Can we send it to him, somehow?” 

Red shook his head, “No.  I want to know how Ressler was able to find us so quickly,” he mused.  

Liz answered without hesitation, “I called him.  I know he wants to clear my name and I wanted to tell him the only way to do that is by leaving us alone.”

Red sat back, his face showing a hint of aggravation, “You won’t survive life on the run if you depend on the goodness of people,” he stated.  

Haylie looked at the wall, awkwardly.  Liz didn’t flinch, “I am going to the restroom.  Meet me outside,” she said, not even taking in what Red said.  

Red looked down at his coffee as he pulled out cash to leave.  Haylie placed her hand on top of his, “You can’t expect her or even me to just know what we can and can’t do.  This is all new. I wouldn’t have called Ressler but you know Liz still wants her old life back.”

Red shook his head as he stood to leave.  Haylie stood up in front of him as she saw a man get up with a gun pointed at her.  

“Get out of the way,” Red whispered, placing his hands on her upper arms.  Haylie shook her head, “My job is still to protect you. Plus, I doubt he’ll shoot a pregnant woman.

“Agent Storm, please move out of the way.  My business is with Raymond Reddington,” the gunman stated.  

“How do you know who I am?” Haylie asked as her name hadn’t been released.  

Before the man could reply, Liz showed up behind him, her gun raised, “Drop your weapon,” she yelled.  

Reddington moved Haylie over gently out from in front of him, “I’m sure you’re here because someone wants me dead but their score will need to be settled a different day.  Now, lower your gun,” he ordered his voice even. Haylie would never get over how calm Red could be with a gun pointing at him.

The man looked as if he was going to but instead turned to shoot Liz but she got him first.  “Call 911, we need to go,” Red instructed, noticing as they suddenly had everyone’s attention.  

Liz shook her head, “We’re in the middle of nowhere.  He’ll die if he waits on an ambulance. I’m not leaving him here to die.”

Red sighed, “Look through his pockets.”  Haylie watched as Red and Liz started going through the man’s pockets until they pulled out his keys.  “We have to carry him to the car,” he instructed, lifting the man’s feet, “Haylie be a dear and get the doors,” he finished as he tossed her the keys.

They pulled up at a hospital and got him help before racing away across Iowa.  “You two go get two hotel rooms, adjoining if possible,” he said as he dropped them off at a Days Inn.  “Pay in cash. I have an errand to run and I’ll be back.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haylie laid in the bed of the hotel room.  She wasn’t sure if she’d see Red again that night but she managed to find a giant Days Inn t-shirt in the gift shop to wear to sleep.  She and Liz didn’t exchange much before going into the separate rooms. Haylie knew Liz had a lot on her mind especially after finding out the guy she shot was an undercover cop.

As she laid there, pondering and mindlessly watching  _ Dancing with the Stars, _ there was a knock on her door.  She got up quietly, grabbing her gun as she looked through the peephole.  It was Red. She opened the door and he hurried inside embracing her. 

“Did your errand go well?” she asked, taking in his touch.  

Red nodded, “I think so and Liz was able to get all the data to Aram.  How are you feeling?” he asked as he let her go and went to lay on the bed.

“I’m feeling really good, actually,” she responded as she got in next to him.  “Are you doing ok? I know this is a lot having both of us on the run,” she asked.

Red sighed in reply, “Is this where I envisioned we’d be?  No, but I am glad to have you by my side again,” he admitted.  Haylie loved the side she got to see of him.

Haylie smiled as she laid her head down on his shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me you were planning to have me with you on the run?”

“In case it hadn’t worked out.  I couldn’t guarantee the medicine at first but the FBI secured that and the only thing that went wrong is Dembe’s absence,” Red explained leaning down to kiss her tenderly.  

Haylie wanted so much more from the kiss but she know it would be a bad idea so she pulled away, “Thanks for bringing me, babe,” she whispered.  

Red looked away from her for a moment and caught the TV, “What are you watching?”

Haylie laughed, “I don’t know if you could call it watching.  It’s more background noise than anything else but it’s called  _ Dancing with the Stars.” _

Red laughed, “I thought you hated this type of television,” he said through his laughter.  

Haylie scrunched her nose, “Raymond, you don’t know me as well as you think because there happens to be a Backstreet Boy on this year,” she defended herself.  

Red smiled at her, “I sometimes forget how young you are.  I don’t even know what a Backstreet Boy is,” he replied looking at her with a smile on his face.

“Someday, I’ll introduce you to their greatest hits,” Haylie teased, lifting her head, “I’m sure you’d love a good boy band,” she finished with a laugh.  Red loved seeing her smile.

Red was about to reply when his phone rang and he sat up to take the call.  When he hung up, his face showed distress as he looked at Haylie and said, “Dembe has been taken.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Well, we need to go get him,” Haylie says as she hops out of the bed and starts pulling her pants back on.  

Red stood and placed his hands on her arms, “Calm down.  We’re going to get Leonard Caul to help us,” he says, his tone soothing.  

Haylie nodded and continued to put her clothes back on.  “Will he come here or do we need to get on the move again?”  

“We have to go back to DC, dear,” he says, his tone ever so casual.  “Excuse me?” Haylie responded, “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Red grinned with his unending confidence, “I need to give Aram a blacklister so we shall meet Leonard at his place.  If you’re ready we can retrieve Lizzie,” he finished reaching for her hand. 

Haylie nodded with a smile.  It didn’t matter what circumstances they were in she always felt secure with Red close to her.  She took his hand but leaned down and placed her lips against his for a moment, “Ok, let’s do this.”

They knocked on Lizzie’s door and began the long drive back to DC.  “Haylie dear, get some sleep,” Red said as they cruised. Haylie laid her head back and it didn’t take long before she was out.  

She woke to Lizzie’s voice, “Hey, we’re here.”  They walked up into Aram’s apartment. Haylie began looking around, “Hey, look at this cute picture of Aram and Navabi, guess they have been seeing each other,” she finished with a smile.  

Liz smiled too, happy for her friend, “Do I have time for a shower?”  Red nodded simply as their was a knock at the door. It was Leonard. Haylie listened a little as Red and Leonard spoke about saving Dembe but she was busy checking out what she could eat.  She found peanut butter and bread and decided to start making some sandwiches. Leonard walked out and moment later, Aram walked in. 

“Mr Reddington,” he said in shock as he saw Red.  “Does that mean?” Aram was about to ask about Liz when she appeared.

“Aram!” she said with a huge smile and they embraced, “I used your shower, hope that’s ok,” she said with a grin.  “Of course,” Aram replied. 

Haylie walked out with a handful of baggies with peanut butter sandwiches inside, “I also used some of your food,” she made her presence known.  

Aram walked over and hugged her, “Agent Storm, how are you?  How’s the baby? Is that medicine working?” 

Haylie nodded, “Yes to all of the above.  I miss you,” she said, sweetly. 

“So, what brings you three to my apartment, not that I’m not pleased,” Aram asked, turning his attention to Red. 

Red nodded, “I want you to find The Djinn for me.  Finding that blacklister will help us get closer to clearing Agent Keen’s name,” he explained.  

“I’m going to have to tell Ressler,” Aram replied, looking guilty., “He’s been shaken up ever since Tom showed up earlier to offer help.”  “I expect you to. You need to catch this person. I will get what I need and then she’s yours,” Red replied. 

“Come ladies, we must be going,” Red announced as he made his way out.  Liz and Haylie said their goodbyes to Aram before following Red out the door.  

He drove them to an older theater.  “Are we going to a show?” Liz asked.  Red laughed, “Heaven’s no! I have a friend who owes me for financing her play.  We can stay here as long as we need to,” he said turning off the car. 

They walked inside the stage door and found a little home set up across from the theater seats.  “Would either of you like to act out a play?” Red asked as he took off his jacket. 

Liz looked at Haylie expecting her to jump in but Haylie had other thoughts, “I was actually going to sleep.  I can just crash on that couch right there,” she said, looking at it longingly. It had been a very long day and a lot of running around from someone in her condition.  

Red looked at her, his face lit up with shock, “You will not sleep on a couch.  I wouldn’t hear of it. Go to the bed, I’ll join you shortly. Looks, like you get to act with me, Lizzie,” he beamed.  

“Good night, Liz,” Haylie said as she kissed Red on the cheek and walked to the bed, crashing immediately.  


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Wake up, darling,” Red whispered to Haylie as the sun was just beginning to rise, though they couldn’t see it in the theatre.  

Haylie groaned as she rolled away from him, “You two go after the Djinn,” she mumbled waving her hand for him to go.  

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Red asked, a little surprised since she was always joining any mission she could.  

Haylie opened her eyes and looked up at him, “I’m tired and we may not always be in a place where I can stay behind and rest.  Let me, please,” she smiled. 

Red nodded, “I suppose you make a good point.  Take your pill before I leave, please,” he said as he grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table already holding a pill in his hand.  

Haylie sighed as she sat up to do as she was asked.  “Go catch the bad guy,” she instructed leaning forward to kiss him before laying back down in the covers.  For a stage bed, it was surprisingly comfortable. Red smiled down at her before getting up to leave with Liz.  

 

Haylie awoke later in the afternoon feeling refreshed.  She heard Liz’s voice in the next room so she moved to the door to listen.  Haylie heard Liz shut the flip phone and opened the door to make her presence known, “Were you calling Tom?” she asked.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Liz replied, changing the subject.  Before Haylie could push the matter further, Red walked in. “Liz, you’ve returned and Agent Storm, you’re up, Good,” she said with a warm smile.

“I’m guessing you two didn’t get what you needed,” Haylie commented from what Red said.  

Liz shook her head, “She didn’t believe the fantasy just like I said.  She wanted to know my real one but I managed to put the tracking beacon on her shoe so we should have a location soon.”

Red cocked his head to the side just slightly, “What is your real fantasy?”  Haylie felt like she should walk away but she couldn’t not with Red’s face looking so vulnerable.

Liz replied, holding up a dress to herself, “It’s always been the same.  I’m walking with my husband and our little girl and we never let go of each other’s hands,” she finished, beaming at the thought.  Haylie swore she could see tears in Raymond’s eyes. She reached forward to touch his arm to comfort him in any way she could but she moved.  

“I just got a ping on the Djinn,” Liz said triumphantly, “Let’s go get her.”  

Haylie walked away to grab her coat when Red grabbed her forearm, “You aren’t coming,” he said, calmly.  

Haylie looked at him, still seeing that broken expression upon his face, “This morning you couldn’t wait to get me out of bed,” she said, hearing the irony in her own statement.  

Red shook his head, “I want you safe.  Stay here. We shall be back shortly,” he insisted as he squeezed her arm and let her go, leaving with Liz.  

Haylie waited, reading through playbooks and looking at the costumes when she had a thought.  Haylie hadn’t performed on a stage since high school and what better way to kill time than to perform some hits from her favorite musical  _ Chicago _ ?  So, she pulled out her Ipod and played the intro to  _ All That Jazz  _ and waited for her moment to enter the song.  She hoped she still remembered the choreography.  

Haylie never heard the door open as she strutted across the stage belting out the Broadway classic as if she were in front of a theatre full of people.  As the song ended and she struck the last pose she heard two sets of hands clapping. She looked up to see Raymond and Liz walking toward her. 

“Darling, I see you found a way to pass the time.  I had no idea you could sing,” Raymond stated as her cheeks turned red.  

Liz smiled, “Do you have any more numbers up your sleeve?” 

Haylie smiled, “I hadn’t realized you two had returned.  Based on the smiles, I assume it went well. And yes I do but I won’t be doing anymore,” she finished, wishing she could have a glass of wine.  

Red beamed, “Are you sure?  Maybe you and Lizzie could perform a duet?”  

Liz shook her head, “Never going to happen.  I can’t sing. Let’s drink to a good day,” she said as her phone rang.  

“Who is it?” Red asked, his curiosity piqued.  

Liz whispered Aram’s name as she walked away to take the call.  Haylie was not convinced Aram was really the person on the other end of that call.  And just as Red was about to say something to her, Leonard Caul arrived beckoning Red to go with him.  


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Red walked into the theater to find Liz and Haylie sitting together on the couch.  “We are leaving,” he announced with no jovial smile to go along with it. 

“Why?  I thought this place was safe,” Liz asked, looking confused.  Haylie nodded, “I like it here too.”

Red cocked his head to the side, as he often did even though Haylie still couldn’t figure why he does that, “Lizzie, your life is in danger.  Someone has put a bounty out on your head and if we don’t move they will find you.”

Haylie stood, FBI mode turning on, “Liz, let’s go.  We need to get on a plane and get as far away as possible.”

Red shook his head, “No, we need help.  I’ll be back.” Haylie cocked her own head to the side, “Shouldn’t we all go?  I don’t think staying here is a good idea.”

Red shook his head, “You’ll both be fine.  I’m sending my people to take care of you both.  I’ll meet up with you after I get help.”

“From who?” Liz asked.  Red uttered Ressler’s name as he disappeared stage left.  

“Well, I guess we should just sit here and wait.  Do you want to see if there are any games?” Haylie asked, trying to lighten the mood.  

Liz laughed, “A board game will not help me right now but I appreciate the offer.  I’m going to the kitchen to get some coffee, do you want anything?” 

Haylie had enjoyed her one cup for the day so she shook her head, regretfully.  

Liz returned not too long after and they sat in silence much to Hailey’s dismay.  An hour later, the phone rang and Liz answered Red’s call. “It’s time to move out,” Liz told Hailey.  Haylie stood and followed Liz out to a black SUV with two men waiting to get them away to safety. 

Haylie felt the strange need to put a hand on her gun as they walked to the car, “Liz, something feels wrong,” she said but before anyone could do anything the first bullet came from the sky and took out one of Red’s men.  

“Get down!” Liz shouted as she and Haylie raced behind a garbage compactor.  “What’s the plan?” Haylie yelled as she start shooting toward the sky, not realizing Red could still hear the chaos on the phone.  

“We need to find a way out of here,” Liz said as Haylie began looking around.  “Can we get back in the stage door? If we get in there, we can get out on the other side of the building and maybe we’ll be in the clear,” Haylie suggested.  Liz nodded as they ducked down low and made their way to the door. 

Haylie reached up to open the door when a bullet hit just centimeters above her hand.  It didn’t shake her as she shoved the door open so she and Liz could get inside. 

They raced through the theater and out the front door.  “We have to get to Red,” Liz said as she dialed a number on her phone.  

“Who are you calling?” Haylie asked.  Liz looked back, “Navabi.” They walked through the streets unsure of everyone around them when they saw Red’s car.  Liz jumped in the front seat and wrapped her arms around her neck muttering about how scared she was. Haylie climbed into the back seat and finally took a deep breath watching as Red moved his gaze to her, his eyes filled with concern.  

Liz let go and he looked at Haylie fully, “I have to find somewhere safe for you until we resolve this situation.  The bounty is on Lizzie but they won’t hesitate to kill anyone who gets in their way. I’ve called Mr. Kaplan, she is going to meet us where we found a lead and take you until it’s safe.”

Haylie nodded, she couldn’t argue with Red.  She could barely keep up and she knew running wasn’t advised.  Haylie sat back, her heart a little sad because she felt like she might not be able to stay on the run.  But she kept quiet. 

Red stopped at a small townhome.  They got out of the car and Mr. Kaplan was there, waiting.  “Miss. Storm, please come with me,” she said. Haylie waved at Liz as she walked toward Red.  

“You, be careful,” she said as he nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

 

Haylie sat with Mr. Kaplan for the afternoon, enjoying a cheeseburger when Red’s call came.  Haylie had no idea what he and Liz had been through but needing Mr. Kaplan wasn’t a good sign.  Kaplan drove them to a hangar where Haylie saw at least 5 bodies and a very shaken up Red and Liz.  

She rushed to Red, “Are you ok?”  Red nodded, “Mr. Vargas betrayed me and brought the Cabal’s hitman right to us.  Dembe saved the day but he’s hurt. He’s hurt very badly. But, I think I found a way to end this.  Kate, we’re going to stage Lizzie’s death,” Red announced as he gave Hailey’s hand a quick squeeze. Haylie watched as they handled Lizzie’s ‘murder’ before Red and Liz called Aram for the original computer user.  As Red spoke with Aram, Hailey’s cell phone rang. 

“Agent Storm,” she answered professionally.  “Haylie this is Ressler,” she heard his familiar voice on the other end of the line.  “You guys can not contact any of us anymore. They’re making us work with the Director of the CIA, your old boss,” Ressler explained.  

Haylie nodded, ashamed she never realized her old boss was the baddest man in town, “I’ll relay the message.  Take care, Ressler,” she said as she hung up. 

“Our team is being forced to work with the Director, we can’t contact them anymore,” Haylie announced.  

“Agent Storm,” Red began, she always liked when he addressed her that way, “Mr. Kaplan will take you to Dembe and I will meet you there.  Lizzie, I’m going to put you with Mr. Kaplan for the night once we’re done.” Haylie nodded, “I’ll see you soon. I love you,” she said, realizing she hadn’t said those words in days.  

“And I you,” Red smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll see you shortly.”  

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once Dembe was cleared to leave Red’s makeshift hospital, Red called Edward to get the plane ready.  “Are you cleared to fly, dear?” Red asked Haylie as they drove to the hangar. 

Haylie smiled, “I should be clear for another 10 weeks.  Where are we going?” 

Liz’s interest piqued at her question, “I’m building a restaurant and I need to check on the progress and I need to call Ressler with the next Blacklister,” Red explained.  

Haylie furrowed her brow, “They told us not to contact them anymore, remember?”  

Liz interjected, “It doesn’t matter if we contact them or not.  The Director will go through all our files anyway and see that we’ve been in contact.  Ressler will handle him.”

Red nodded, “See, everyone is good.  Let’s head out.”

While on the flight, Liz was checking on Dembe’s wounds so Haylie went to find Red.  

She walked through the plane before she found him in the office area, “You busy?” she asked, making her presence known.  

Red looked up, his lips curling into a smile at the sight of her, “Shouldn’t you be taking this opportunity to rest?”  

Haylie shook her head, “I’m fine.  I actually wanted to take this opportunity to be alone with you for a minute.  You know once this baby comes, we’ll never have a moment alone again,” she pointed out walking over to him and taking a seat on his lap. 

Red looked at her, a tender expression on his face, as he placed a hand on her stomach, “What would you like to do with this alone time?” he asked, his face taking on a devious look.

Haylie smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed him running her hand down his chest, “Why do you wear so many clothes?” she whispered against his mouth.  

Red smiled against her lips as he pulled back, “My dear, as much as I would love to continue with what you’re initiating, you can’t do that right now.  We’d be delivering a premature baby mid flight.”

Haylie pouted before she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I can think of something we can do…” her voice husky with desire to do just about anything.  

She felt his breath hot against her neck as he laughed, “What did you have in mind?” his voice heavy with anticipation.  

Haylie climbed off of him, pushing him in his chair back slightly so she could kneel down on the floor.  Once she was on the ground, she ran a hand slowly from his ankle up his leg, keeping strong eye contact. Just as she was about to undo his belt buckle, the phone rang.  “Are you going to answer that?” she asked, hoping he’d say no. But he sighed deeply before taking the call. 

Haylie frustratedly got up from the floor and walked around to take a seat across the desk, showing her best pouty face.  

Once Red ended the call, he looked at her, “Shouldn’t I be the one more disappointed?  You can come back, if you want…”

Haylie shook her head, “We’ll be landing soon.  I’ll just take a nap over here,” she said as she pulled off her blouse revealing her camisole.  

“You’re an incredible tease and I will make you pay in 16 weeks, I promise you that,” Red stated, staring her down, his eyes dangerous.  

Haylie simply closed her eyes in response.  Red woke her when they had safely landed, “Come, love.”  He ushered her off the plane, following Liz and Dembe. 

They walked into a construction zone where the inspector was giving Red’s builder trouble.  Marvin Gerard was waiting for them. “Red, will they be done with this on time?” Gerard asked as he smiled at Liz and Haylie.  

“It appears we have a problem with the inspector but I have a fix for that,” he announced as the Inspector, himself walked into the room.  Red offered him money but it didn’t work because Red used the one city, the man’s son had died in as an example. 

“Marvin, find out what you can about him,” Red said as he sighed, “Who could’ve predicted that?”  

Marvin gave Red a name.  “Ladies, stay here. I’ll be back shortly.”  Liz nodded as she was looking around the facility.

Haylie raised an eyebrow, “Where are you going?”  

Red winked, “To fix the problem and you can’t come, dear.”

Haylie smiled back, “You’re going to flirt with a pretty girl, aren’t you?”  Red laughed as walked out of the building. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Haylie and Liz waited for Red to return when Liz’s cell rang, “Hello?” she asked, her facial expression nervous.  

But it was Ressler with the knowledge that they were actually looking for Crispin Crandall who lived in a plane with frozen bodies.  

Red walked back in and Liz jumped at him with the development.  “What are we going to do if this guy never lands?” Liz asked, her tone frustrated by all the roadblocks.  

Red beamed, “We make him land and we’ll be there to meet him.  Come Lizzie. Haylie you stay here with Marvin in case it gets dangerous,” he instructed, flashing her a warm smile.

Haylie wasn’t having it this time, “I would like to go with you since I’ve stay behind the last two times.  It’ll be ok,” she pushed. 

Red sighed, “Come on then.  Marvin, call one of our doctors to examine her upon our return.  I’m sure she’s due for a once over,” he finished as he led them back to the plane.  

The flight was short and when they landed, Red led them aboard Crandall’s plane.  “Reddington, what are you doing here?” Crandall asked in surprise, “I already paid you for your services.”  Liz and Haylie both raised a brow at what Red could be doing with this man business wise. 

Red laughed, “I am willing to erase that and give you your money back for one thing, Andras Halmi or at least a piece of him.”

Haylie and Liz watched as Red and Crandall exchanged a strange conversation about death and other things.  Liz’s phone went off in the midst of Red and Crandall’s conversation. Liz whispered into the phone before hanging up, “We need to get out of here, immediately.  The Director knows we’re here and he sent a team,” she announced. 

Red looked back before calmly shooting Crandall in the chest, alerting everyone on the plane.  They were rushing to get him frozen so his body could live. Red rolled his eyes as he led the ladies into the cryogenics lab.  Liz jumped on the computer to find out which tube Halmi was in. She shouted out a number and Red hurried over there to open it.  Haylie watched as he cut off the man’s thumbs. She suppressed a gag as she pulled out her gun to be ready for anything. 

Just as Red finished, Solomon came through the door.  

Red, Liz and Haylie began shooting in that direction as they slipped out the back and quickly hopped on to the plane where a doctor was waiting for them.  

“Dr. Jones, I’m so glad to see you.  The flight will be just enough time for you to examine Haylie and make sure everything is ok before we continue on our mission.  What do you need?” Red asked as he signaled for the pilot to take off. 

Dr. Jones looked Haylie over, “Do you have a bed or somewhere she can lay down for me to examine her internally?  Also, is there a blanket she can use to cover up?”

Red nodded, “Liz, stay here while we go back to my office.”  Red led the Doctor and Haylie back to his office. “Dear, lay down on the couch after you take off your bottoms.  We’ll turn around for privacy and then put this blanket over yourself.”

Haylie rolled her eyes as she did as she was told.  Dr. Jones had her raise her knee and spread her legs as far as she could so he could check her.  “You’re dilated to 5 cm just as Red said but you haven’t progressed. I take it the medicine I told Red about is working?”  

Haylie nodded as he finished and pulled out a doppler to listen to the baby’s heartbeat.  “Lift your shirt, please,” he asked. 

Haylie did what she was told and the Doctor placed the machine to her stomach and they were greeted by the sounds of a strong heartbeat.  “Everything looks good but I need to be notified if anything changes. Agent Storm, even the smallest pain needs to be noted,” the Doctor instructed.  

Haylie agreed, “Yes, Dr. Jones.  We will,” she said as she turned to see Red, his eyes looking as if he might have been tearing up. 

Red spoke, “Is there anything else we should know?”  

The Doctor shook his head, “No, she can do everything normally as long as she doesn’t experience any pain or gushes of liquid.”  

The Doctor walked back into the main area of the plane as Haylie sat back up with Red’s help and gather her clothes to get dressed again.  

“I should have asked him about making love,” Red mused as Haylie pulled the elastic band over her stomach.  

Haylie laughed, “You can go ask him now.  He said I can do everything normally.”

Red grinned in reply as he stepped out to retrieve the Doctor once more.  “Yes, Agent Storm?” Dr. Jones asked as he reentered the office. 

Haylie gave Red a dirty look for making her ask, “Dr, can I have sex?”  she asked, blunt and to the point. 

Dr. Jones thought for a moment, “I suppose you can try but if anything feels off you need to stop and call me.  That activity is known to induce labor but the pill should be stopping any chance of that until we take you off.”

“Thank you, Dr,” Red said as the three went back to Liz for the remainder of the flight.  

They landed back at the restaurant where everything was ready.  “What is this building site all about?” Liz 

Red smiled brightly, “Watch and see,” he teased as men began drilling through one wall.  Haylie thought about their surroundings and realized they were next to a bank as Red was lowered into a vault of safety deposit boxes.  

Haylie and Liz didn’t know what he got but they knew he used those thumbs to get it.  Red left the restaurant for the Inspectors girlfriend, full paid for already and they got back on the plane.  

Haylie watched as Lizzie quickly fell asleep on the sofa.  

She raised her foot and ran it from Red’s knee down to his foot, “Would you like to continue where we left off the morning?”

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Red responded as he looked at her adoringly.  

Haylie grinned, “Well, that would mean I’ve gotten some and can’t get enough where I know the truth is that we haven’t been intimate since before you were shot.  So…” she left it open ended. 

Red smiled at her, a little twinkle in his eye, “Let me make one phone call and then I’ll meet you back there.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haylie stood in a restaurant kitchen with Red and Liz as he sipped some sort of mango drink.  She was watching the Television not paying much attention to what Red was there for when her phone went off.  She pulled it out and saw a text from an unknown number. It just read, ‘Meet me at Bourbon Coffee on Pennsylvania Ave at 1300.’  Haylie slid her phone back in her pocket having no idea who could’ve sent that message. 

Red noticed her silence as they left the restaurant, “Is everything alright, dear?” he asked, concerned.

Liz nodded, “Yeah, Haylie you look kind of pale.”  

Haylie shook her head, waving off their concern, “I’m fine just hungry,” she lied as she continued to think about where that message could be from.  

Red cocked his head to the side, confused, “If you were hungry, why didn’t you mention it back in the kitchen?  I would have had them make you something,” he offered, taking her arm. 

Haylie knew pregnancy would pay off eventually, “No, I didn’t want any of that, I was craving McDonald’s.”  

Red frowned at her suggestion but Liz broke out into a smile, “I second that request.”  

Red sighed as Dembe opened the door for the three of them to get in the car and directed him to a drive thru, “Why on Earth would you want that disgusting food when you’re growing our child?”

Haylie shrugged her shoulders, “The baby wants it.  Speaking of, we should start thinking of some boy names.”

Red nodded as he pulled out his cell to tell Aram who he needed them to find.  Red cringed as Liz and Haylie ordered Big Macs with fries and cokes. 

“Please wait to open those bags until we get to our destination,” Red pleaded, “I will go in and interrogate my lead with Dembe so you can ‘enjoy’ your meal.”

Haylie smiled, “Do you want a bite of mine?” she teased with a playful smile.

Red shook his head, looking as if he may throw up, “My concern is Zal Bin Hasaan and when I’ve resolved that I will get some food worthy of my palatte.”  

Liz choked out the words, ‘food snob’ as Reddington exited the car.  While Liz and Haylie were eating, Liz’s phone went off. She answered it.  

When she hung up she looked at Haylie to reveal, “That was Tom.  He wants me to meet him.”

Haylie gasped, “Are you going to tell Red?  Are you going to go?” she asked, wondering again about her own secret meeting.

Liz shrugged, not sure what to do.  Red got back in the car to see the two of them looking at him with guilty expressions.  

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking a little thrown off.  

Liz cleared her throat, “Tom wants to meet and I’m going.”  Red shook his head, “That isn’t a good idea,” he added his opinion.  

Liz nodded, “I understand but I need to go.  You can keep chasing this guy while I go,” she offered.  

Red sighed as he looked at Haylie and said, “Looks like it’s just us,” he said, with a hint of a smile.

Haylie shook her head, “I actually thought I’d meet up with a friend this afternoon, if you are ok with that?” she finished timidly.

Red could see through her lie and she knew it, “What friend?”  

Haylie bit her lower lip, “I don’t know.  I got a strange text and I was going to check it out,” she confessed, unable to lie to him.

Red shook his head, “By yourself?”

Haylie nodded, “I’ll be fine.  If they have my secure number it shouldn’t be some bad guy.”  Red sighed, “I’ll have someone watch you and I will drop you off.  Lizzie, where should I drop you?”

Haylie could see the disappointment all over his face as he dropped them off to their respective locations.  “I’ll be safe, I promise,” Haylie said as she kissed him and got out of the car. 

She walked into Bourbon Coffee, it was homey.  She walked to the counter and ordered a macchiato before taking a seat at one the shop’s vintage wooden tables.  As she sat there waiting, she continued to wonder who would take the seat across from her. 

As she sat, lost in her thoughts, she heard the chair across from her scrape the floor meaning whoever it was was there.  

She looked up and gasped as she saw a man with white hair with matching beard.  He was in perfect shape still. “Mac?” she asked, her voice shaking. 

“Hi beloved,” he said in his thick accent, as he sat down.  

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haylie stared across the table, unable to process what she was seeing.  She felt her heart racing, her mind flooded with emotions. She had tears threatening to sneak out of her eyes, “Mac, I thought you were dead,” she finally was able to say.  

Mac sighed, “I had to go into hiding.  I’m sorry for deceiving you. It’s one of the reasons I live by the rules I told you about.  If we hadn’t gotten involved, you wouldn’t have gotten so hurt,” he explained, reaching across the table to caress her hand which she pulled away.  

Haylie shook her head, “Why are you coming to me now?  It’s been years and you’ve let me believe you were gone.  I’ve moved on.”

Mac smiled, his smile so warm, “I know that.  It’s why I’m here. Your team needs help and I’m willing to assist.”

Haylie felt her eyes grow wide as she listened to what he was saying, “So, you came back from the dead to help Raymond Reddington exonerate Elizabeth Keen?”  

Mac nodded, simply, “Yes, I know about this Cabal and their hired assassin.  I’m an asset to you. I won’t burden you with my presence but I will help from outside.”

“Can I trust you?” she asked, knowing she shouldn’t even ask.  He may have disappeared but he lived by a code. 

Mac smiled once more, “You know the answer to that question.  Do you want my help?”

“Mac, have you moved on?” she asked, “I just need to know that you don’t want to try and get me back.  I’m in a very serious relationship with a man I love very much,” she explained. 

Mac sighed, “I have not but I promise you that isn’t why I’m here.”  

Haylie nodded, “Ok, I’ll pitch this idea to my people.  Thanks,” she said genuinely as she stood from the table and watched Mac’s eyes grow in shock.  

“You’re with child?” he asked, his tone giving away the hurt he was experiencing.  

Haylie nodded, “Yes.  I’ll be in touch,” she said, walking away, her hands still shaking as she pulled out her phone to call Red.  

“Was your friend well?” Red asked as he answered her call.

Haylie sighed as she felt her emotions overwhelming her, “Can you come get me?” she asked, her voice shaky.  

Red stopped being playful as he spoke again, “We’ll be right there.  I’ll grab you on the way to pick up Hasaan.”

Haylie swallowed as she hung up the phone and waited.  She was trying her best to keep her tears at bay while she was out in public when Red finally pulled up.  She didn’t wait for Dembe to come around and open the door as she hustled into the car when the tears began to freefall.  

Red was shocked as he pulled her close, “What happened?”

Haylie took a few deep breaths to calm down, “The text was from Mac.  He was never dead and he wants to help us.”

Red looked surprised, “You’re ex lover?  How does he know?”

“He knew about the Cabal and Solomon.  I told him I’d pitch the idea to you and Liz and let you know.  He doesn’t want me or to be with us each step but a helper from the outside,” she explained as she finally got control of her emotions.  

Red sighed, “We can discuss that tonight after we retrieve Lizzie.  Mac is a nickname, I suppose,” he began, “What is is full name?”

Haylie was suddenly worried that they knew each other which might be why Mac knew so much, “His name is Robert MacDougal, he’s an art thief like I mentioned.”

Red nodded, “I know him,” he said as he closed his eyes.  “He came to me for help in disappearing after he almost got caught when you thought he died.  He wanted to make sure he could never be found unless that’s what he wanted. I remember him deeply regretting leaving a woman behind and now I know that was you.”

Haylie furrowed her brow, “Wow, well I guess we can thank him because if he’d come back for me I wouldn’t be with you now,” she smiled as she laid her head against his chest.  

Before they could continue, Dembe spoke, “We’re here.  Miss Storm, stay in the car while we retrieve Hasaan.” 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Red and Dembe retrieved Hasaan from Navabi and put him in the trunk to secure the meeting Red wanted.  “Who are you going to meet with?” Haylie asked as he got back in the car. 

“It’s not important at the moment,” he answered, being unusually coy.  

Haylie didn’t press the issue as she laid her head back and got lost in a memory:

 

_ “Mac, maybe we should abandon this job,” Haylie said as she looked over the schematics of the building they planned to break into. _

_ Mac shook his head as he took a sip of his scotch, “Nonsense, the job is very easy especially with two of us.  Your CIA will be very pleased with us,” he explained.  _

_ Haylie sighed, “Are you sure the thief we’re trying to catch will go after it to?  I mean, just because you are doesn’t mean the guy’s baited,” she said as she pulled a pencil out of her hair, letting it fall loosely as she looked over the blueprints again.   _

_ He walked over to her, hugging her from behind, taking in the scent of her hair, “The thief we’re after has wanted to beat me for a very long time so I can guarantee he’ll show.  Now, let’s take a break and go for a night run,” he said as he let her go and grabbed her hand.  _

_ Haylie laughed as she followed him out into the cold night sky and took to the path surrounding his castle. _

 

She was consumed in her thoughts while Red and Dembe gave Hasaan to the man from the restaurant.  When Red got back into the backseat, he could tell her mind was elsewhere, “What’s on your mind, dear?” he asked, grabbing her hand.

Haylie looked up and smiled, “Nothing just my days back in the CIA.  Did you get your meeting?” she asked.

Red nodded, “You’re thinking about Mac aren’t you?  Do you want him to help us?”

Haylie felt her cheeks redden realizing she’d been caught, “I wasn’t thinking about him on purpose.  I’ve just been flooded with memories since earlier. I thought you wanted to wait until Liz was with us to talk about it?” she questioned, confused.

Red leaned his head down, laying it on hers, “She doesn’t have any vested interest in it.  If you trust him then I believe he could prove useful.”

Haylie wondered if this was a trap, if it was she was about to fall into it, “I think we should let him help.  He’s trustworthy and very good as what he does. You two on a team together would be an unstoppable duo,” she finished, making sure to give his ego a boost.  She had no idea when she woke up that morning, her life would be in such chaos. 

Red sighed, “Then call him and tell him that he may help.”

“I’ll call him later,” Haylie insisted, leaning into him, “He’s absorbed enough of my day and I want to be with you, thinking about you.”

Red grabbed on to her tighter, “Would you like to get dinner, just the two of us?  I was thinking of a nice little French Bistro in town.”

Haylie didn’t want that but she took a deep breath and lied, “That sounds great.”

Just as they were pulling up to the restaurant, her phone rang.  It was an unknown number, “Agent Storm,” she answered.”

“Do you still answer like that even though you’re a fugitive?” she knew Mac’s voice instantly.  

Haylie was determined not to let Red think she had any attraction to him left, “Yes I do.  What can I do for you?” She was still completely in shock over the fact that he was alive.  

Mac sighed on the phone, “Do you want my help?”  Haylie nodded as she said, “Yes,” and hung up the phone.  

Red was looking at her when she hung up, “Mac, I presume?”  Haylie looked down, “Yeah, he just wanted to know if he could help.  Let’s go eat.”

“You don’t want French food,” he said, “But, I know you can never turn down Italian.  Let’s get some food, love,” he said as Dembe opened the door. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“Lizzie, I’m glad to have you back,” he said as they met up with her once again.  He turned to Haylie and said, “Haylie dear, I’d like you to go with Dembe to pick up the care package.  Lizzie and I will be about an hour behind you.”

Haylie shook her head, “How about I stay with you guys?” she said with a smile.  “I’ve called Mac and told him to tail Solomon.”

Liz looked at her, “Who’s Mac?”  Haylie sighed, “He is a criminal who’s offered to help us.  I think he’ll do a great job getting us intel.”

Liz nodded, not 100% on board until Red interjected, “Mac is her ex.  She thought he was dead and it would appear he’s back.”

Haylie watched as Liz’s eyes grew wide, “You certainly have a type don’t you?”  

Haylie shook her head, “I promise the second time was completely by accident.  Someone just has to have their way,” she finished with a grin for Red. 

“Very well,” Red agreed, “Dembe, you go on ahead.  We’ll meet you there. C’mon ladies, Lizzie has picked out a wonderfully old vehicle for us,” he finished with a chuckle.  

They drove down the country roads of West VA for awhile before Red pulled off at a gas station.  Red began to tell a story but Liz stopped him, “Can you finished that one later? I’m gonna freshen up,” she stated, “Haylie do you want to come in?”  

Haylie shook her head, “I’m ok.  Grab me some chex mix though,” she asked, leaning her head forward from the backseat.  

Lizzie nodded as she disappeared inside.  Haylie pulled out her phone to check Facebook while Red wasn’t looking.  As she sat, consumed with her screen, the other door to the back seat opened and an unconscious Red was thrown in beside her, blood dripping down the left side of his head.  

The men noticed her but not before she pushed her phone into her bra.  “Stay quiet or we kill him,” one of the men said as they hopped in and drove off, leaving Liz alone.  

Haylie watched out the window as they were driven through the woods to a RV camped out amongst the trees.  The men carried Red in while another one who must’ve been waiting, ushered Haylie in. They cuffed them both to a wall and sat them down on an old filthy mattress.  

Haylie watched Red as the men went through her purse and his wallet.  They had her gun but she still had her phone. Haylie noticed Red started to open his eyes and evaluate the situation.  

Red looked over and noticed Haylie was there too, she watched as his face got very serious, “I’m of an enough value to you..” he began looking over the men, “K-O-T-H, Knights no, Kings of the Highway.  Let the girl go,” he stated, allowing them to see just how good he is. 

Haylie shook her head, subtly at him as the man in charge answered, “I’m Cash and I am the decider about who goes where and when.  If y’all behave your pretty little heads, no one will get hurt.” 

Red sighed, “Can you at least give her somewhere more comfortable to be handcuffed?”  

The girl of the group stepped forward, “Do you wanna put her in the bed, baby?” she said.  Cash hushed her, “No, Jilly.”

Cash pulled out Red’s wallet once again, “Something about this watch, and that jacket make me think Kenneth Rather's is worth a lot more than the $700 in your wallet.”

Red’s face was completely straight as he said, “Well, the jacket is worth considerably less now,” he pointed out as one of the men was wearing it.  Cash didn’t like that and he swiftly kicked Red int the gut causing him to begin coughing and Haylie to do her best to ignore it. 

The crew walked out of the RV, leaving Red and Haylie alone.  “Don’t smart off to them anymore,” Haylie warned. 

Red took a deep breath, gathering himself, “We can’t let them think they have the upper hand, dear.  Do you have your phone?” he asked, looking at her. 

Haylie nodded, “It’s in my bra.  I stashed it when they threw you in the car.  If I lean down toward your hands you might be able to reach it.”

Red nodded as Haylie leaned down on her side inching toward him.  Cash walked in before they could do anything, “What’s going on in here, you two?” he asked, noticing Red’s hand reaching toward Hailey’s blouse.  “You got something hidden in there?”

Haylie sat back up as Cash walked over and reached his into her bra, cupping her breast.  Red wrestled with his handcuffs, wanting to bash the man’s head in but Cash got what he was after.  “Tricky little lady,” Cash said as he took her phone, “Good thing I got it first.” 

Haylie didn’t say a word as she sat back against the wall.  Cash left and Red wanted so badly to comfort her, “Are you alright?”

Haylie nodded, “I’m fine.  I’m more worried about you right now.  I’m sure you have a concussion,” she noted, as she tried to stop thinking about what had just happened.  In her all her time in the field or training agents, nothing like that had ever happened. 

Red sighed, “I’ll be fine.  Listen, they’re going to send someone else in to try and figure out who we really are.  Don’t break,” he urged. 

Haylie wasn’t mad at him but his comment caused her to snap, “I am the best field agent the CIA has to offer.  If you don’t think I’ve been captured and tortured before than you are very wrong.” she vented angrily. 

Red nodded, keeping his tone gentle, “Dear, that wasn’t what I meant.  I was just concerned because you’re on the run, pregnant and captured. That is a lot.”

Haylie looked at him, “I can be just as suave as you,” she stared daggers at him as the door opened and Jilly came in.  

“It’s tea time,” she said in the creepiest tone ever.  


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“You’re not invited to the tea party, sorry,” Jilly said to Haylie as she focused on ‘Kenneth’.  “Now, would you like one scoop or two of sugar?” she asked. Haylie watched, slightly amused at his patience.  

“Two, please,” he responded.  “Now, you must tell me your name.  It would be rude of me to serve you and not know,” Jilly urged.  

Red smiled coyly, “It’s Kenneth.”  Jilly shook her head, visibly upset, “I need to know you’re real name,” she said, her voice shrill, as she pulled the head off of one of her dolls revealing a knife which she quickly had against his neck.  

“My name is Kenneth,” he repeated.  “They’re going to hurt me if you don’t tell,” she said, her voice soft again as Haylie watched her hands begin to roam his body.  

“What do we have here?” Jilly said as she reached his crotch.  Haylie had had enough, “Please remove yourself from him or I will make you regret capturing us,” she threatened.  

Jilly had what she was after but she moved her attention to Haylie holding the knife to her throat, nicking her throat ever so lightly but enough to draw blood.  “He’s all yours,” she said as she got up and left the RV. 

Red sat up once more, “If you’d stayed with Dembe, you would have been safe,” he said.  

Haylie rolled her eyes, “Kenneth,” she said with a laugh, “So, sorry if I’ve been difficult but I was worried you’d get us both killed.  But, thanks to my upsetting her, she left the doll head so grab and unlock us,” she pointed out, looking down where Jilly had dropped it on her way out.  

Red grinned, “I like the way you do business, dear.  However, there was no need to get jealous. I would never have left you for her,” he winked as he began stretching himself out to get the doll head.  

Haylie laughed, “I promise you that I did not think that would ever happen but hey, if you want a future with crazy Jilly that works,” she said playfully.  She watched as Red got the doll head and brought back to unlock them from their handcuffs. 

“What’s next?” Haylie asked, thinking they could just go right in the moment. 

Red cocked his head to the side before pulling her into his arms, “Now, that I’ve taken care of that, we wait.  There’s too many of them but if we wait I can eliminate a few and then we’ll make our escape.”

“What do you think Liz thinks?  She must’ve panicked when she came out to find us gone.  I can’t even imagine,” Haylie mused watching as Red’s face took in what she was saying. 

“She’ll hopefully continue to Dembe and know we can take care of ourselves.  She’ll get caught if she comes after us,” Red stated before smiling, “Let’s decide on a baby name.  We may never have this kind of free time again.”

Haylie smiled, “Well, I’ve always liked Liam or Thomas,” she offered.  Red raised his brow, thinking of the names, “I think Thomas is fitting but what middle name?”  

Haylie shook her head, “You have to pick that one because I’d go with Magnum.  Thomas Magnum Storm.”

Red’s face contorted into confusion, “I have two questions from that choice.  The first is, where did you come up with Magnum and the second is about the last name?  You wouldn’t give the child my last name?” 

Haylie hadn’t even thought about that much but she replied, “My answer to question one is that I’m secretly a huge  _ Magnum PI  _ fan and the second is that we’re not married so it just seemed to be the logical decision.  Now, don’t think that was my way of baiting you into a wedding because it wasn’t. I’m happy with the way things are, except the part where we’re wanted criminals,” she admitted.  

Before Red could reply, the door opened and the one wearing his coat entered.  

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

“You didn’t think we’d f-f-f-find your money?” the kid said, his tone cocky.  

Red sighed, “You didn’t find anything.  Jilly did. Cash doesn’t trust you with anything more than babysitting,” he explained as Haylie watched with wide eyes.  

“T-t-t-too bad I’m not the one..” he began to say but Red grabbed his gun pulled him over, jumped up and shot him, “You do know you need to take these things apart and clean them from time to time?” he asked, rhetorically as he motioned for Haylie to follow him.  

Haylie and Red walked to a car but before they could get in a shot went off beside them.  “The next one goes in the tricky girls head,” Cash appeared, wielding a gun. “We know who you two are now and the Russian bitch is ready to make a deal.  We’re just gonna lock y’all up a little longer,” he stated, his tone nice even though nothing he was doing was decent. 

Cash ushered Haylie and Red back into the RV and handcuffed them once again.  “Your Russian friend has something worth well over two million and she wants to trade it for you two,” Cash explained once everyone was back where they should be.  

“The care package,” Haylie said quietly to herself.  Red frowned knowing also what Liz would use as leverage, he needed what was in that briefcase.  

“Jilly here, is going to watch you two while me and my boys go meet up with your friend,” Cash said but the quietest of the bunch arrived and didn’t like the plan.  “Cash, I think we should just move on,” Pablo disagreed. 

The two got into an argument before Pablo killed Cash and left with the stutterer to meet Liz.  

“I’m gonna facetime them so your friend can see that y’all are ok,” Jilly said as she dialed Pablo’s phone.  

“Guess you were wrong about what Liz was going to do,” Haylie whispered.  Red sighed in reply, “She never has faith in my abilities or yours for that matter,” he thought outloud.  

“They’re right here, blondie,” Jilly heard through the call so she flipped the camera on the phone to show Red and Haylie off.  Red shouted, “Elizabeth, don’t do this,” to no avail. Jilly took the phone back and once she was given the all clear, she unlocked the handcuffs.  “Here, y’all can take Cash’s truck. He won’t be needing it anymore,” she said with a soft smile. 

Red got up and turned to help Haylie who was already up.  He grabbed the keys and his hat and just before they walked out, he turned back and said, with genuine concern, “Jilly, you are in need of some serious help.”

He then walked out with Haylie right behind him.  “Oh my gosh, I love this truck!” Haylie exclaimed as they got out.  

Red looked at her, his face filled with confusion, “It’s probably older than you.  Let’s get out of here and back to Lizzie and Dembe,” he said, ushering her into the truck.  

Red began driving through the dirt roads back to the main road when Haylie finally spoke, “Listen, about earlier, I don’t care which last name we go with.”

Red turned to look at her as he smiled, “We’ll get it figured out.  Your argument made sense. However, I am deeply concerned that you’d want to name the baby after  _ Magnum PI _ ,” he teased as he looked to the left at the sound of sirens.  

“Are they going after Liz?” Haylie asked, realizing somehow the FBI knew where they were.  “Can we take the cops out and get her?” she asked a second question and immediately wondered who she was becoming. 

Red shook his head as the cops passed them, “No, we can’t do anything from the FBI’s box,” he turned the car and headed the opposite direction.  

“But, she risked everything to come after us?” Haylie argued.  

“That’s exactly why she got caught.  I have to continue with the plan to exonerate Elizabeth Keen.  It’s just you and I now,” Red said as he continued down the long highway.  

“Where do we go next?” Haylie asked, “I need to clean up your wound at the first chance we get,” she finished, placing her hand onto his thigh.  

“I am not sure yet but we have to continue with the plan even if that means breaking Elizabeth out of your Post Office,” he stated as they drove forward down the road  

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Haylie stood by Red as he called Ressler to give him his orders.  She listened as Red said to keep Liz alive and that they can have Karakurt when the moment is right.  Red hung up the phone and opened the passenger side door of the truck for Hailey. 

“I thought you weren’t using Karakurt?” she asked after he’d climbed in too.  They’d stopped at a gas station briefly. 

Red took a breath, “I have decided he is the cherry on top of my plan.  Speaking of, we need to go get cleaned up before we meet with someone.”

“Do you want me to go back and help keep Liz safe?” Haylie asked, thinking she would be most effective back with her team.  

Red shook his head as he turned back onto the main highway, “The Director will try to hurt you.  I need you by my side. You’ll be surprisingly useful to me.”

Haylie nodded, “How are you so calm now?  Lizzie is in custody and we don’t have the care package.”  

Red took his right hand off the steering wheel and laid it on her thigh, “All in good time.  Now, I’m going to grab us a room at this motel. We’ll shower, freshen up and head to our meeting.  All the chips will fall into place,” he explained with a tender smile. 

Haylie smiled back as she got out of the car.  They wasted no time getting ready before they were in another car and on there way somewhere.  

Red stopped the car on a pier of sorts overlooking a lake with the mountains on the other side.  He got out before coming around to open her door and the two walked to the railing and looked out into the view.  

Haylie moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, “You know, this is kind of like the beach,” she said, her voice peaceful.  

She could hear the smile on Red’s face when he spoke, “It is, isn’t it?  Well, I’ve made good on that promise to you,” he began as he turned his head to see Samar coming.  

Haylie felt him look so she raised her head and saw Samar.  Haylie walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend, “I’ve missed you!” Haylie exclaimed.  

Samar smiled as they let go of each other, “I didn’t think I would see you after you went into that diner.  I told Ressler as much too. You’re not being charged with anything so don’t be afraid to come home,” she confessed.

Haylie smiled as Red spoke, “Samar, thank you for meeting me.  We must get straight to business. I need your help freeing Elizabeth and it will take a meeting with a Prime Minister, a fake crime scene and a little FBI robbery.  Can I count on your help?” 

Samar nodded, with a smile on her face, “Where do we go first?”  Haylie was glad to have some of her team back with her. 

Red instructed them to get back in the car where they drove to meet a friend of his.  He set them both up with cameras on either side of a black car while he moved. in. Haylie knew he was using the thought of incriminating photos to guarantee his meeting so she stood and snapped multiple shots of Red and the man.  Once the meeting was over, Red walked down the street which was her cue to go around the block and back to their car. 

“Well done, ladies,” he said once they were all back together.  

“So, now we stage a crime scene.  Is that what you said?” Haylie asked.  Red nodded as he pulled his phone to dial someone.  Haylie knew immediately that it was Aram. Red told him that he was Lizzie’s best chance of survival.  

“Where to?” Samar asked.  Red gave her an address and then began to chat as they drove, “Samar, who’s last name do you think the baby should get?”  

Haylie rolled her eyes, “Don’t answer that, Samar.  He’s just reflecting on a little argument we had while we were captured.”  

Samar smiled into the rearview mirror, “The baby should have the last name Storm.  Haylie is the one doing all the work and being out here even though she’s now considered a high risk pregnancy.  Are we going to a storage unit?” Samar asked distracted by where they arrived. 

“In West Virginia?” Haylie asked, mirroring Samar’s shock.  

Red smiled as they got out of the car, “The baby will be a Reddington because I will marry you when we get out of this.  And, Samar, I have units with useful things in almost every state. I even have multiples in the red states.”

Haylie stopped in her tracks.  Had he said what she thought she heard.  Haylie sighed and followed them into the warehouse.  “What are we here for?” she asked, ignoring the ‘proposal’.

“Drugs, my dear,” Red began, “Grab as many bags of cocaine as you can.”

“I didn’t take you for a drug dealer,” Samar noted.  Red laughed, “Heaven’s no. I prefer the tough of a woman, the caress of her curls across my chest to get my heart pumping but I find drugs to be quite useful in my line of work.”

Haylie smiled at his work as she began grabbing bags of coke.  They loaded up and took them to a remote spot in the woods where more of Red’s contacts showed up and they set up a crime scene.  

“Samar, you and Haylie stay here and acquire the care package.  I’m off to my meeting. Meet me there,” he instructed. 

“Be safe,” Haylie whispered as she leaned up to kiss him.  “See you soon,” he whispered into her ear before disappearing.  

Samar and Haylie called in the ‘crime scene’ and waited.  Once the feds arrived, Samar moved away while Haylie bought her time.  “It’s awful nice of you guys to leave a pregnant woman out here all day waiting on you.  I’m hungry and tired. So please can we wrap this up,” she spat out, acting as dramatic as possible until Samar gave her the all clear signal.  

“Thanks boys,” she said once they were ready to go.  

Samar and Haylie got in the car, “Nice work, back there.  I would bet those boys are scared of you now,” Samar complemented.  

Haylie smiled back, “Let’s get whatever this is to Red.”  

They arrived just in time and Red made whatever deal he was preparing to make before rejoining Samar and Hailey.  “Where to next?” Samar asked. 

“We make one stop and then we meet up with the other members of our team.  Good work, ladies,” Red said as he looked back at Haylie with a large smile on his face.  “Everything is falling into place and Lizzie is still alive.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Haylie was laying on the couch in Red’s apartment when Mr. Kaplan walked in, the look on her face letting Haylie know something bad had happened.  

“Kate,” Haylie said as she groaned from trying to get up, “He’s in the bedroom.  I’ll get him for you and then give you two some space.”

“There’s no need for you to get up,” Kate responded, “You need your rest,” she finished as she turned toward the bedroom to speak with Red.  

When they reemerged, Red had a foul frown upon his face.  Before Haylie could ask him about it, Lizzie walked in. Haylie watched her exchange some words with Kate before she got to the living room.  

Haylie sighed as she knew now she would need to get up because Red was about to give Lizzie a name.  

“How are you feeling?” Liz asked as she took in the sight of Haylie struggling to heave herself off the couch.  Red had offered his hand but Haylie was stubborn. 

“I feel great other than being huge.  I’m very excited for us to get back to work after he tells you whatever he’s about to tell you,” she replied as she was finally sitting on the couch instead of laying down.  

Red shook his head, “I kept you here for a reason.  Don’t you think it’s time for you to slow down and take it easy?”

Haylie waved off his concern, “I’ll stay behind at the Post Office but I can’t sit here all day for the next 3 to 6 weeks.  Who are we after?”

Lizzie looked shocked by Hailey’s eagerness, “You’re about to pop and we’ve all been on the run.  Don’t we deserve a little break? You both have to be just as exhausted as I am,” Liz confessed, “Oh and Haylie I’ll be stuck in the office with you because now that I’m just an asset, I am banned from the field.”

Haylie frowned at that news, knowing Liz was heartbroken.  Red interjected as he laid a giant map out on the coffee table, “You two will be helping the team find SHELL Island as it’s a giant meeting with a large group of criminals.  Find the location and you find the blacklisters. The only lead I can give you is a delivery man,” he explained before looking to Lizzie, “I have been on the run for the last 25 years.  I’m often exhausted but that doesn’t mean we can stop hunting the Cabal. Look at the reach they have on this map.”

Lizzie shook her head, “That’s your war.  I’m not apart of it anymore.”

Haylie sat forward as she watched Red’s face become slightly angered, “You have no choice but to be apart of it.  They will always be after you because of your mother.”

Liz shook her head and walked out leaving Red to let out a large sigh.  “Come sit with me,” Haylie said, hoping to ease his mind. 

Red moved to the sofa and took a seat next to Haylie as she rubbed his back, gently, “It’s going to be ok but you might need to give her just a tiny bit of space,” she offered.  “Can you help me off of the couch so I can go to work?” she asked, with a sweet smile on her face. 

Red sighed once more, “If you can’t get off of the couch, how are you supposed to function at the office?  Why don’t you just stay here and relax,” he stated, his tone concerned. 

It was her turn to sigh as she pushed herself up to stand, “Come with me.  I’ve stopped taking the pills this morning so I could have the baby anytime.”

Red looked up at her, “Why did you stop?”  His face took on a serious expression as he stood and placed his hand on her elbow.  

Haylie shrugged, “I mean, they wanted me to get to 33 weeks and now I’m almost 35 so it’ll be ok if he comes.  But you’ll worry about us a lot less if you’re with me, so…”

Red sighed as he stepped away to grab his hat and coat, “I’ll meet you there.  I have a few items of business to tend to first. Call me if anything happens,” he instructed as he kissed the tip of her nose.  

Haylie smiled, “Did you think I was gonna keep it to myself?” she joked with a wink as she leaned in to kiss him and walked out of his apartment to head to work.  

When she arrived, the team had apprehended someone.  “Who do we have?” Haylie asked as she smiled at all her teammates.  

Ressler glanced sideways at Liz before answering, “Haylie you may want to sit down,” he began, leading Haylie to think they had caught Mac, she hadn’t heard from him since before Lizzie was captured, but she sat.  “The man we have claims to be Raymond Reddington and he knows so much that we have to take it seriously.”

Haylie ran her tongue across her teeth, making a clicking sound, “Is that all?  Does he know we work with Red? I’d like to talk to him,” she stated. 

Ressler nodded, “He knows a lot but you are the last person we need to go in there.”

Liz smiled, not able to help herself she asked, “Why not?  Haylie is having his baby.” 

Haylie couldn’t help but smile.  Honestly, Liz was her best friend at this point.  “Give me a minute with him,” Haylie requested. 

Cooper shook his head this time, “An interrogation with a man who claims to by your...whatever he is to you, while your this pregnant is the last thing you need.  Liz, go in,” he ordered as they turned on the camera to watch. 

As Liz was in the room talking with ‘Red’, Red showed up.  “Anything exciting happen while I was away.”

Ressler answered, “We apprehended a man claiming to be Raymond Reddington and Liz is interrogating him.  He wants a meeting with you,” he said, bringing Red up to speed. 

Red laughed as he took the mic and began speaking with the man where they learned that a woman with the FBI would be taken to out Reddington as the FBI informant.  

Red turned to Lizzie, “I have somewhere to be but find that woman before they can get her talking,” he instructed as he then turn to Haylie “Would you like to have some fun toying with him, dear?”

Haylie smiled, knowing she’d wanted to go in there from the start, “If I can’t go wherever you’re heading off to then yes, I’d love to go speak with my baby daddy.  He’s cute,” she said the last part with a small wink. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Red frowned at her playfully as he left and Haylie glanced at Cooper to see if he’d allow her to go in and talk to ‘Red’.  “I suppose it’s fine. But behave,” Cooper said.

Haylie left the room and headed to the box where both Lizzie and Red had been kept.  “Who are you?” he asked as he saw Haylie coming. 

Haylie smiled coyly, “You don’t recognize me and yet you call yourself Raymond Reddington?”

The man’s lips curled into a confident smile as he looked her over, “Trust me, I’d remember a beautiful face like yours.  How far along are you?” he asked as he gestured toward her bump. 

Haylie smiled it as she rubbed it gently, “Eight months along but you should know that already,” she was baiting him.  

This man was good though, he turned away, “You may be carrying an imposter’s baby but it’s certainly not the real child of Raymond Reddington.  However, I would have been very lucky if I’d been that man. Shouldn’t you be off your feet, not interrogating a criminal?”

Haylie shrugged, “I would be but someone has to come in and find out where they might take that woman to if she gets captured,” she was trying to get more information on the kidnapping in case Ressler and Navabi didn’t succeed.  

“Your Raymond might have felt sympathy to a very pregnant woman hoping to gain information and even be willing to give it so she could get off her feet however, I am not that way.  So sorry,” he stated, pacing the glass box. 

Haylie sighed, “You’re not nearly as fun as I thought you’d be,” she said as she turned to leave.  

He smiled as he reached the end of the box, “You may be ready to give birth but trust me, we would have a lot of fun if I wasn’t in this box,” he said, almost as a promise.  

Haylie felt her cheeks blush so she kept walking and didn’t look back and went straight into her office to dial Red.

“Are you in labor?” she heard him ask through the line, skipping the pleasantries.  

Haylie sighed, “No but hello to you too,” she replied waiting to hear his voice again.  

“You’ve never called me just to talk before.  I’m quite busy, dear, what is it?” he asked, she could hear the exhaustion in his voice.  

Haylie felt her cheeks redden as she started to tell him, “I just wanted to tell you that the other Reddington is just as flirty as you.  You should hurry back or you who knows what you might come back to find,” she teased, hoping to lighten his mood. 

She heard him take a deep breath next, “Make sure they find that woman before she talks,” he said as he hung up the call.

Haylie stood there for a moment, surprised by his demeanor.  She knew he wasn’t upset with what she’d said because they joked a lot but she didn’t know what was bothering him.  Hopefully she could find out. 

She joined her team to learn that the woman had been captured so they needed to find the location of SHELL Island to find out where she was.  “Who wants to go in next?” Cooper asked. 

Liz smiled, “He likes Haylie so let her go in.  Reddington’s have a thing for her.”

Haylie laughed, “If you would give him a smile, he’d like you too.  I’ll go in,” she offered. 

Aram nodded as he picked up a chair.  “What are you doing?” Cooper asked. 

“Agent Storm needs to be off her feet,” he said like it was the most obvious thing ever as he raced away into the room.  

Haylie followed him and heard ‘Red’ saying something about how she was coming back.  

“Hello again Raymond,” she said as Aram walked out and she took a seat which felt more amazing than she thought possible.  

He came to the glass and took a seat on the ground, “Hi again, beautiful, what can I do for you now?”

“You certainly got his flirtatious nature down,” she commented, “I am here because the woman was taken so we need to know where the meeting will be taking place.  Can you be a dear?”

“What will you offer in return?” he asked, staring straight at her.  “If your Raymond was legitimate he’d have the address because he was the one who threw the party two years ago.”

 

Back in the main room, Cooper heard that and told Liz to call Reddington to confirm that.  Liz nodded that he did indeed host it. They didn’t understand why he wouldn’t know where it was.  

 

“What do you want in return?” Haylie asked crossing her arms over her belly.

‘Red’s’ lips curled into a very mischievous smile, “I think you already know what I’d like to have but I know you won’t be up for it.  Instead, I’d like to go to the meeting and your team can follow me there.”

Haylie nodded at his suggestion, “I think that could work but we are going to wire you.”

“Will you be putting it on?” he questioned.  

Haylie smiled, “I’m sure the security is top notch so you’ll need something small that won’t take much effort to put on and therefore no fun to have done by myself,” she flirted back before turning to the camera, “Come get him out and we’ll handle this.”

The team got him ready and as they were about to head out, ‘Red’ leaned down and kissed Haylie deeply causing Liz to gasp.  “What the hell?” Liz shouted. 

‘Red’ smiled at her gusto, “Just a kiss for good luck.  Don’t worry she liked it,” he said looking back at Haylie and smiling.  

“Reddington is going to kill you,” Liz said.  Haylie shook her head, “Somehow, I think he knew that would happen.  Let’s get to the van.”

Cooper stopped her, “Agent Storm, you may go home for the night.  As you are now officially over 8 months pregnant and had a scare earlier in the pregnancy, you are not to be apart of any field op.”

Liz frowned as Haylie took a deep breath through her nose, “Ok, well have fun, guys,” she said as she turned to grab her things and head back to Red’s apartment.  

 

Red arrived a few hours later looking worn down.  “Hey babe,” she said as she tried to stand to meet him but gave up quickly.  

Red smiled at her efforts, “How was the rest of your day?” he asked as he moved her way and took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his other hand on her bump.  

“The other Red kissed me and it turns out you were behind the whole thing.  Liz called me earlier,” she confessed. 

“Gregory kissed you?  I suppose I can let it slide as he was me today.  Did she tell you everything about the event?”

Haylie nodded, “Yes, I’m so sorry you had to kill your friend.  And, I’m sorry your worried about Liz and Tom but it’ll work itself out.  He loves her. Kate stopped by earlier and I told her you were out. She wanted me to tell you that you’ll never lose her, no matter what.”

Red sighed, his mind heavy, “Lizzie was right.  We are all exhausted. Let’s get some sleep,” he offered as he took her hand and stood while also helping her.  

Haylie smiled gratefully, “If you need to talk, I’m here.”  Red smiled in reply as they walked to the bedroom.

Haylie got right in the bed while Red changed.  “Hey Red,” she said to grab his attention. 

“Are you in labor?” he asked as he turned, his face panicked.  

Haylie smiled, “If that kiss today didn’t know it then nothing will.  You’ve got to calm down about me going into labor,” she laughed as he got into the bed with her, “We need to go on a pre baby date.  I’d love to have a vacation with just us but that’s not in the cards.”

“I’d like that very much.  Soon, we’re going to be busier than we could ever imagine.  Would tomorrow evening work? We could have an elegant dinner and then do something you enjoy?”

“Or something you enjoy,” she smiled, “But, yes, tomorrow night, I am all yours.”  Haylie smiled brightly once more as she leaned up to kiss him goodnight before quickly falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The following night with no case hanging over her, Haylie got ready for her date with Red.  She put on a dress and did her hair before waiting on Red to return. At 7, he returned from his work for the day, “You look radiant, dear,” he said as he walked in to find her standing in the kitchen waiting on him.

Haylie smiled in response but as she looked at him, she could see how tired and worn down he was.  Liz had been attacked the night before but she was ok. “Listen, how about instead of us going out, we recreate our first date and order in?  I can put on sweats, you can relax. You look like you need some serious sleep,” she commented, hoping not to hurt his ego. 

Red cocked his head to the side as he replied, “Are you sure you’re alright with that plan?  You got all dressed up.”

Haylie nodded, the dress was so uncomfortable, “I am 100% good with it.  You call the Thai place we love while I take off this dress,” she said as she began walking toward the bedroom.

“I wish I wasn’t so tired, dear, because you taking off that dress should have caused me to follow you into the bedroom,” he called out after her as he picked up the phone.

Haylie came back out a few minutes later in a simple long sleeve nightgown, “How long until the food gets here?”

Red took a quick look at his watch, “They said about 30 minutes so probably 20.  What did you want to do besides eat our first date meal?” He asked as he sat down next to her at the table.  

Haylie smiled, “We don’t have to do anything, I just want to enjoy your company and each warm meal I get before my time is completely consumed.  Speaking of, are we going to come back here after the baby is born or go to the house you bought?” 

Red thought for a moment, “I believe we are safer here for now.  I’ll have the essentials for a newborn brought over. Mr. Kaplan will be here full time to help you with the baby once he arrives, so you will have many hot meals,” he finished.

Haylie nodded, “Well, I would love the help but I really want to most everything myself.  Who will keep the baby when I go back to work?” she knew before she asked, this question could be a touchy subject.

“You have no reason to work but if you insist upon it, Mr. Kaplan will become the nanny to our child.  I trust her implicitly,” he offered as a reply. 

Haylie was relieved by his answer as she got up to sit in his lap, she could feel some of his tension leave his body as her rubbed his back, “If we are going to fight a war then I need to keep my skills fresh,” she stated as there was a knock on the door.  

Hayie got up to get the door but when she opened it, the food wasn’t on the other side but Mac instead, “What are you doing here?” she asked, wishing she’d thrown sweats on instead of having her legs uncovered.  

Mac replied, his lip curled into a half smile, “Reddington asked me to stop by,” he replied in his thick accent.  

Haylie forced a smile as she turned to Red, “Well, what did you need from Mac on our date night?”

Red laughed as he stood to greet the man he hadn’t seen in years, “Relax dear, MacDougal will only be here for a moment.  I have decided since you could go into labor at any moment, you need someone here with you. I have Dembe tied up so Mac will be the one to get you to the hospital and contact me,” he explained as he looked at Mac, “Be here tomorrow morning to start your work.”

Mac smiled, “See you tomorrow, beloved,” he quipped before leaving.  

Haylie was furious, “He’s an art thief not a body guard!  I don’t need someone here watching me every second of everyday.  I’m technically still working,” she ranted before Red placed his index finger gently on her lips.

“I need someone with you who I know will take good care of you and you said yourself that you trust him,” Red said trying to calm her.

Haylie shook her head, “You’re using his love for me to manipulate him.  I guess he can follow me to work everyday,” she sighed as there was another knock on the door, “This better be the food,” she said as she glared at Red.  

Thankfully it was, and the two sat down like the had the first time they met.  

 

Two weeks, later, Red had left to give the team their next target when Haylie tried to slip out before Mac arrived.  She succeeded and went to check on Liz. When she arrived at the apartment, she knocked on the door. 

Liz answered, “Haylie I am so glad to see you!” she exclaimed, as she hugged her friend.  

Haylie smiled in return as Liz let go and placed her hand on her lower back, “Are you ok?” Liz asked.

Haylie nodded, “Yeah, just a back ache.  How are you feeling? You’ve healed up really well,” she commented.  

Liz made a funny face as she replied, while offering Haylie a stool to sit on, “I’m pregnant.”

Haylie broke into a large grin, “I am really excited for you but should I tone it down?  Is Tom the father?” 

Liz nodded, “I haven’t told him or Reddington yet but I’m planning to today.  I don’t know what to do. I’m strongly considering adoption because of my current life,” she explained, though her face showed how conflicted she felt.  

Haylie wasn’t sure how to respond, “I’m bringing a baby into the same scary world with a criminal father as well.  And Reddington may very well pull the rug out from underneath me someday but I will always love and care for this baby, as surprising as he was.”

Liz smiled, “Thank you.  We should probably get to work,” she said before there was a knock at the door.  Liz opened it to reveal Tom with breakfast. 

Haylie had never met Tom in person but she knew his face instantly, “Tom Bond, I presume?” she asked.  

Tom laughed at her inquiry, “Yes, I am indeed Tom Bond.  Who are you?”

“I’m on Liz’s team at the FBI and I was coming to carpool with her to work,” she lied a little, “My name is Haylie Storm.”

Tom smiled as he walked over to politely shake her hand before yet another knock at the door, Liz went to open it but Haylie already knew who had arrived.

“Liz, that’s Mac.  Red hired him to guard me.  If you want to go with us to work, we can wait in the hall for a minute,” Haylie offered as she joined Mac in the hall.

Liz smiled and nodded as she walked back in to say her goodbyes to Tom.  

 

“Why did you sneak away?” Mac asked her as soon as they were alone.  

Haylie sighed as she placed her hand on her lower back again, “I wanted to see my friend alone.”

“Are you alright, dear?” he asked, calling her by Red’s pet name.  

Haylie sighed once more, “Yes, I’m fine.  My back is just sore.” 

Mac arched a brow, “Reddington said I was to take you to the hospital for any signs of discomfort.  And, you look mighty uncomfortable,” he noted. 

“Relax, my back just isn’t used to the extra weight, it’s nothing,” she assured him as Liz opened the door to accompany them to the Post Office.  

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Liz, Haylie and Mac arrived at the Post Office to see Red already briefing the team.  “Starting without us?” Liz asked, drawing attention to them. 

Red and Cooper both began protesting their presence but both Liz and Haylie waved them off.  Haylie looked up at the large screen too see what the current Blacklister does to people. 

“Are they burning through people with lead?” Haylie asked as she suppressed a gag.  

“That’s precisely what they’re doing and they did it to a friend of mine.  I need you all to find them, but not you and Lizzie. You both should be resting,” Red responded before switching over to an order.

Haylie gave a quick side eye to Liz about Reddington’s reaction to her.  Lizzie shrugged as she walked into what was still her office. Red followed behind her.  

Cooper approached Haylie while Red was speaking with Lizzie, “Agent Storm, I am putting you on maternity leave.  You wince every time you take a step and that means you are pushing yourself too hard. Please go home and get some rest,” he explained with a soft tone, knowing that wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

Mac was closeby listening, “I suppose that means we should back to your home.  Are you ready?” he was also speaking with a gentle tone. Mac knew her well enough to know how important her work was to her.  

Haylie sighed, “I guess.  Let me just tell Red and Liz.  I’ll only be a second,” she requested as she walked into Lizzie’s office just in time to hear Red explaining what an ‘inconvenience’ a baby could be.  

“Is that how you feel?” she asked as she felt a tight pain in her stomach and grazed her hand over the area.  

Red noticed it, “Are you experiencing pain?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.  

Liz had also gotten back to her feet.  Haylie waved them off, “I’m fine. I just came in to tell you both that Cooper is putting me on maternity leave.  Raymond, I’m sorry you feel that a baby doesn’t belong in our world,” she sped through the last part as she turned to walk out.  

Lizzie shook her head at Red as he followed her out.  “Agent Storm, it’s a different scenario than the one I was just discussing.  There is no convenient time but I am ready and excited all the same,” he explained, hoping to ease some of the hurt she was feeling.  

Haylie sighed as another pain struck her, so noticeably Mac walked over to, “It’s fine Red.  I just I knew you had those thoughts before now.”

Red looked to Mac, “How has she been this morning?” 

Mac raises an eyebrow, “She has been complaining of a back acke all day.  I’m not doctor but it would seem like she’s in labor,” he revealed his thoughts to Red.  

Red shook his head, “Why haven’t you said anything?  My physician told us to report even the smallest discomfort.”

Haylie rolled her eyes, “It’s nothing.  Let me go home. I’ll call you if anything serious happens.  That doctor was only concerned if it happened before the baby was ready but if this is it then I want to wait as long as possible to go to the hospital.  C’mon Mac,” she said as she turned to walk out of the Post Office, leaving Red bewildered. 

 

Once they got home, Mac did everything he could think of to help make her more comfortable over the next few hours.

“Do you think a bath would help?” he asked, as he watched her face contort in pain.  

“That would be awesome if I could climb back out,” she replied, sarcastically.  

Mac sighed, defeated by her attitude as she laid on her side on the sofa. “I think it’s time for you to call Red and have him meet us at the hospital,” she finally admitted as she stood from the couch.  When her feet touched the ground, she was shocked to feel a large gush of fluid down her legs. 

Mac didn’t hesitate as he dialed Red saying, “Her water just broke.  Meet us at the hospital,” before hanging up.

Mac then quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to help her down to the car.  “I waited too long for drugs, didn’t I?’ she whined as she sat down in the passenger side.  

“I would say so,” Mac grinned as he drove them to the hospital.  

Once they got to the hospital and into a suite, Red came sprinting in, ripping off his hat, sunglasses and coat.  “Why did you wait so long?” he uttered as she began having another contraction. 

Mac smiled at Red before speaking, “I’m going to head out as my job is officially over.  I’ll look into that group you asked about before. You two probably won’t hear from me for a long time.”

Haylie took a deep breath as the contraction faded and reached out to grab Mac’s hand.  He took it as she gave it a gentle squeeze, “Thank you,” she whispered as she let go of his hand and he disappeared.  

“How much have you progressed?” Red asked as he grabbed her other hand.  The doctor was walking in as Red asked and answered, “She’s ready to push.  Sorry you can’t have any drugs but your labor would indicate that this will be quick,” he said as a team of nurses followed suit.  

Haylie looked at Red before another contraction could hit, “I’m scared,” she admitted for the first time since the first moments of finding out she was pregnant.  

Red smiled tenderly at her, as the team prepped Haylie and the room, “You have no reason to be afraid.  No matter what I said earlier, we are in this together and you are so strong. Prove to me what you always claim when we’re in the field,” he finished as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead.  

Haylie smiled as the doctor told her to push.  She grabbed Red’s hand firmly and gave it everything she had.  Not long after, the doctor placed a perfectly healthy baby boy on her chest.  

She reached her free hand up to cradle the baby to her.  She looked up at Red through tear filled eyes to see he felt the same way.  “He’s perfect,” Red whispered. 

“What are we going to name him?” she asked, looking back at the baby.  

Red leaned down and kissed her lips, “Thomas like you said before.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Haylie had gotten into a very nice routine with the baby since coming home from the hospital.  Thomas was amazing so she was able to work a little from home, cook and clean. She frequently sent Mr. Kaplan away, politely because she had it handled.  

“Dear, I’m off to discuss the next case with Lizzie,” Red stated as he took the baby from her and cradled him in his arms.  “Do you need anything before I go?” he asked. 

Haylie smiled at him, he’d been a lot more hands on than she could have ever expected, “I think we’re good.  Go have fun for me,” she finished with a smile. 

Red leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead before handing him back to her.  She stood to take the baby before Red leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.  I miss having you out there with me,” he mused as he disappeared out the door. 

Haylie smiled at the baby as she laid him in his swing, “What are we going to do today, Thomas?” she asked him in her baby voice.  

Just as she stood back up from buckling the baby in, there was a knock at the door.  Haylie thought that was strange because everyone who knew Red lived there just came in.  She grabbed her gun and walked over to open the door, cautiously. 

When she got it open enough to see, she saw Samar on the other side.  “Samar, did Red give you this address?” she asked, beyond surprised. 

Samar smiled, “He trusts me as much as you and Liz.  I came on business and because I wanted to hold the baby,” she proclaimed as she came in.  Haylie hugged her. 

“He’s in his swing if you would like to get him out,” Haylie gestured toward the swing.  

Samar wasted no time grabbing Thomas out, “So, how are you feeling?”

“Perfect.  I’d go back to work if Red would let me.  I am being forced to wait until the doctor officially clears me at six weeks.  So, what kind of business brings you over?” Haylie asked. 

Samar smiled coyly, “It’s not exactly business but we’re going to throw Liz a baby shower and I wanted your help,” she admitted her second motive for the visit.  

Haylie beamed, “I’d love to!  Has she decided to keep the baby?”  

Samar’s face took on a look of surprise, “Is she debating that?”

Haylie bit her lip, “I haven’t talked to her since she first found out so she is probably over all the shock now,” she backtracked.  

Samar shrugged, “Well, hopefully she’ll tell me when I find out where she’s registered.  I should probably get going. I heard Reddington has a case for us,” she announced as she passed Thomas back to Hailey.  

“Yes, he left to let Liz know who just before you got here.  Please call if I can do anything from here,” Haylie requested with a giant smile on her face.  

Samar nodded as she hugged Haylie once more and left.  

Haylie put the baby back in the swing before she got started on some laundry.  She did all the housework when Red wasn’t around because he detested her doing things like that.

 

A few hours later, Liz walked in and she looked a little panicked.  “I’m so sorry I haven’t been by,” she began as she entered the room, “I’ve been busy but I need to talk to you.”

Haylie stood to greet her with a hug, “What do you need?  I’m here with all sorts of free time to help. By the way, who are we after?”

Liz smiled at Hailey’s inquiry.  “It’s some guy who’s brokering a mob wedding for a huge profit.  I’m sure in some way Red is doing it for his own gain,” she explained then went on, “Samar is trying to throw me a baby shower but I found a family who wants the baby.  I’m afraid to tell her because she seems so excited.”

Haylie nodded, “She came by earlier and asked for my help.  I might’ve acted surprised that you were keeping the baby so she kind of already has an inkling.  I’m sorry,” she admitted. 

Liz shook her head, “It’s ok.  I’m just conflicted and Tom is out of town working on some job prospect so I’m on my own.”

Haylie nodded, “You know I will do anything you need and I support whatever decision you make.  You will do whatever is best for the baby,” she said to try to reassure Liz. 

Liz smiled as she looked over at Thomas who was asleep in his pack n play, “How do you do it?  You are a natural,” she commented. 

“I’ve had a lot of help,” Haylie replied.  “Red should be heading back this way soon so if you’re still upset with him, you might want to head out,” she warned.  

Liz smiled, “Thanks for the heads up,” she said as she got up and headed to the door, “I’ll come back soon, I promise,” she stated before walking out.

Moments after Liz left, Red walked in just as Haylie said he would.  He looked very tired or like he’d just woken up, “Are you feeling ok?” she asked as she got up to grasp his cheek with her hand.  

Red nodded as he placed his hand on hers, “I simply fell asleep in the car.  We’ve had a few late nights recently,” he admitted. 

Haylie shook her head, “I’ve told you to stay asleep a million times.  You need your sleep. Did you have any good dreams?” she asked with a sly smile as she walked back toward the kitchen to stir her chili in the crockpot.  

Red’s face took on a look of darkness at her question and he didn’t answer, instead he said, “I’m headed to Paris this afternoon once we catch Mr. Alistair Pitt.”

Haylie never questioned his business but the look on her face made it where she couldn’t resist, “Why do you need to go there?”  

Red hesitated momentarily before coming clean to her.  He took a seat at the table as he began a tale, “There was once a woman named Josephine.  She and I had a very intimate relationship which ended abruptly four years ago,” he watched the color fade out of her face as he spoke, “Alistair Pitt arranged a marriage for her and her husband abused her.  She called me to come help her but when I got there, the damage was too much. I killed her husband before I held her in my arms as the life faded from her eyes. I plan to take Mr. Pitt to the very apartment and kill him there.  Josephine is still alive but she is in a home, damaged beyond repair.”

Haylie thought she was still standing but she had actually sunk down to the floor as he told his story.  Red made his way to her, kneeling down onto the floor. “I know this is a lot to take in but I assure you this is a mission of revenge,” he explained.  

“I’m not jealous,” Haylie began, “I mean if you had saved her on time then we probably wouldn’t be but I can’t believe all the pain you keep locked up inside,” she admitted as she raised a shaky hand to his face, pulling him in for a kiss.  She wanted to comfort him in anyway she could think of. 

Red pulled back, “Don’t tempt me, dear.  You still have two weeks before we can engage physically once more.  Don’t be sad for me. It is a terrible tragedy but I will right the wrong in the best way I can.  I’m going to have Kate join you tonight,” he said as he stood and then pulled her up as well. 

Haylie wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head firmly against his chest.  He hugged her back as he sighed and wrapped his fingers into her thick curly brunette hair.  “Be careful,” she pleaded. 

“I will be back before Thomas wakes for his first feeding of the night,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her once more.  “Kate will be here in moments.”

Haylie smiled as he walked out the door.  


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Haylie spent the rest of the night with Kate, allowing her to help in any way she wanted.  Once it was time for Thomas to lay down, Kate left and Haylie took that chance to turn on the TV.  

She was almost asleep watching some comedy when the door opened and Red appeared with two dogs on leashes.  

“You’re early,” she said as she switched off the television.  “Do you grab us some pets while you were in Paris?”

Red rolled his eyes as he set his hat down on the table, “Ptt had these two dogs and I am not cruel enough to just abandon them on the streets.  So, yes until I find them a home, we have pets,” he sighed as he made his way to the couch to sit next to her. 

One of the dogs jumped into Hailey’s lap, wagging its little tail.  Haylie smiled as she began petting the little dog. “Do they have names?  I think you’d look good walking these two everywhere you went,” she teased, hoping he wasn’t too sad from the task he went to perform. 

She got a small smile from him, “Don’t get attached, dear.  I’m taking them to find a home. How long has Thomas been down?” he asked.

Haylie knew he was wondering if attempting to sleep was worth it or not, “Go to sleep.  He’s been down for about two hours so he’ll be up soon but I’ll be fine. I can just turn back on the show I was watching and cuddle these puppies which I will not be getting attached to,” she explained with a coy smile curling from her lips.

Red frowned at her attempted cuteness, “I will stay up with you and we can go to bed together after he wakes and eats,” he offered, frowning further when one of the dogs jumped into his lap.  

Haylie laid her head on his shoulder, “Babe, you’ve been amazing since he’s been born but one of us needs sleep.  I’ve been home all day and he’s been an angel but you’ve been working and country hopping. Go to bed,” she urged. 

Red sighed, “Are you sure?” she could tell as he asked that he really did want to sleep.  

Haylie nodded, “Go in the bedroom and sleep.  Thomas and I will do just fine tonight. I love you,” she said softly as she leaned up and tenderly kissed him on the lips.  

Red kissed her back before pulling away, “Please wake me if you do need help,” he requested as he stood.  

Haylie shook her head, “Sweet dreams, Raymond,” she said as the other dog joined the one in her lap and she flipped the TV back on.  


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Red walked back into the bedroom a few days later, early in the morning, to find Haylie fully dressed and ready to go.  “Where are you going, dear?” he asked, unsure of what her response might be. 

Haylie smirked as she replied, “With you.  You’re meeting Liz and I want to see her and then you’re going to see Glenn, who I have never met and you plan to give the dogs to, so I’d like to meet him too,” she explained.  

Red smiled at her as Thomas began crying.  Red picked him up quickly to give him the bottle he’d been preparing in the kitchen, “You’re not cleared to work for another week and a half,” he pointed out as he sat down with the baby.  

“It’s not work,” she began, “it’s running errands which I am very much allowed to do.  Please,” she requested with a huge smile, “Kate is on her way and she is so excited to have the baby all to herself for a few hours.”

Red sighed, “I suppose you can join me today.  I have missed having you out there with me and we haven’t had any time alone since the baby was born,” he agreed causing Haylie to do a little victory dance.  

“Are we taking the dogs today?” she asked as she buttoned her last button before throwing on her blazer.  

“Heaven’s no,” Red laughed, “I need to bait Glenn with something much more exciting than these dogs before I unveil that he is getting dogs.  Are you sure you’ll be ok today? This will be your first time away from the baby?” he changed the subject, concerned that she might have a hard time away.

Haylie smiled, “I’ll be just fine.  But, let me see him for a second before Kate gets here,” she said as she scooped the baby into her arms.  

Red watched as Haylie laid tiny kisses all over the baby’s face and told him she’d only be gone a little while.  Before he could say something to Haylie about how grateful he felt in that moment for her and their child Kate walked in, “Are you two ready to head out?” she asked with a subtle knock on the door.  

Red was shaken from his thoughts as he looked up to see her, “Yes, thank you,” he said tenderly as he got up and kissed the baby before walking out of the bedroom.

“Alright, Kate,” Haylie said as she passed Thomas to her, “he just ate with Red so he needs to burp and then he’ll probably wanna talk for a few minutes before he falls asleep.  Please call if you need me to come back, ok?”

“I assure you, the two of us will be just fine,” Mr. Kaplan reassured Haylie before semi pushing her out the door to Red.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked as they got in the car.  

Haylie nodded, “Yep, he’s with someone I trust so I know it’ll be ok even though I do miss him already,” she admitted.  

Red wrapped his arm around her, “We’re meeting Liz at a coffee shop so you have that to look forward to,” he said, hoping to ease her worries slightly.

 

Red and Haylie sat down in the coffee shop after he had ordered them three lattes.  “Give me my laptop and I could sit in here all day,” she commented. 

“What would you do on your laptop for an entire day?” Red asked as they waited.  

Haylie shrugged, “Write, I guess.  Before I was on the FBI team, I did that a lot, but you’ve really eaten up my time,” she finished with a wink.  

Red was intrigued about what she’d revealed but Liz had just walked up.  “Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” Haylie replied, “How are you feeling?”

Liz smiled as she replied, “Really good.  Are you back?”

“One more week,” Haylie replied.  

Red interrupted the small conversation and handed Liz an envelopes, “Here.”

“What’s this?” Liz asked, her face confused.  

“A trust fund for your child,” he explained.  Haylie sat uncomfortably as Liz rejected the envelope and Red went into a creepy nursery rhyme.  

“Are you sending the FBI after Mother Goose?” Haylie asked as she felt her hair raise from Red’s nursery rhyme.  

“Nonsense, Liz you are to look into Lady Ambrosia,” he instructed, “She takes unwanted children and one appeared in a grocery store out of nowhere.”

“Missing kids show up all the time.  What’s special about this kid?” Liz asked.  

“This child died two years ago,” Red revealed before they wrapped up the coffee meeting.  Liz went to the Post Office while Haylie and Red went off to the DMV. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

“You wait in line at the DMV?” Haylie asked in shock as they sat down with their number.  

Red’s lips curled into a small smile, “Glenn has a special way of dealing with me and unfortunately, I need him,” he replied.  

Haylie smiled, “I am very surprised.  So, what do we do while we wait?’ she asked, knowing Red wasn’t going to pull out his phone and check Facebook like everyone else in the room.

Red cocked his head to the side and looked at her, “What would you like to do?  There are magazines over there. This isn’t a great place to hold a conversation,” he offered.  

Haylie nodded, agreeing with him about conversation, “I’ll grab a magazine.  Would you like one?” she asked as she stood and kissed him on the cheek. 

He shook his head, “No, I’m fine, thank you.”

As Haylie was looking through the magazines, she happened to glance up and saw a woman sit down next to Red.  Then she heard her start talking and couldn’t suppress a smile as she watched. 

“I know you!  You’re Hot Stuff from my spin class,” the woman exclaimed which made Haylie stifle a laugh, trying not to get caught watching.  

“I’m sure you have me confused for someone else,” he said with an uncomfortable smile. 

“No, I know you’re Hot Stuff,” she went on, “You know all the girls in class think you’re really sexy, especially me.  When the Calvin plays Donna Summers, you just go! You are one cooky little white man, do you wanna grab food after this?” she stopped for just a second before singing ‘Hot Stuff’ to Red causing Haylie to lose it and let out a laugh.  

Haylie caught a glare from Red that promised a bad time if she didn’t save him.  She began walking back as the woman was claiming what fun they could have and he awkwardly said, “i bet we could.”

“Hey babe, it's our turn,” Haylie said with a smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder interrupting the song.  

The woman smiled as she said, “See you later Hot Stuff.”  Red smiled awkwardly once more before following Haylie to Glenn’s office.  

“You could have come over sooner,” he commented in an aggravated tone.  

“And miss seeing you caught off guard for the first and probably the last time ever?  No thanks, it was worth whatever punishment I may receive,” Haylie said with a smirk. 

Red chuckled slightly as they entered the office where Glenn was still smiling.  “Hey Hot Stuff,” he greeted them, “who’s your lady friend?”

Red sighed as he replied, “Glenn, this is Haylie Storm, she’s my associate.  You had me wait 45 minutes out there?”

Haylie wasn’t offended by his choice of words because she know he doesn’t like publicizing his life but she was enjoying watching Red and Glenn interact.  

“What do you need, Red?” Glenn asked, “I have a lunch date with Ruby so we have to make this short,” he said, his voice filled with attitude.  

Red raised his tone as he responded, “This is a matter of life and death so cancel your lunch.  I need you to find a woman and what you will receive in return are two soft blondes that are both ready and willing,” he softened as he finished.

Haylie could tell Glenn was intrigued and knew which blondes Red was talking about.  “I’ll be back in two hours and I hope you have the information I need,” Red finished as he motioned for Haylie to follow him out.  

Once they were in the car, Haylie smiled at Red, “That was something very special to witness so thank you for allowing me to tag along,” she said gratefully.

Red looked at her, a tender smile on his face, “I’m always glad to have you with me as long as the place isn’t dangerous.  I’ll drop you off at home now before I head back out,” he said with a small smile. 

“Actually, can you drop me at Liz’s?  I wanna check in on her and then I’ll grab a cab home,” she countered.  

Red raised an eyebrow at him, “Is that all you’re planning to do?”  

Haylie grinned, “Yes, what else do you think i’m planning to do?  I just want to see how she’s doing and not have you there to cause her to feel tense,” she admitted, hoping not to hurt him with the last part.

Red swallowed before he spoke, “Yes, that would make sense.  Alright, I’ll drop you there and then I’ll see you at home tonight.”

Haylie kissed him as she got out of the car but she stopped and looked back, “Hey, I’ll be getting cleared for field work and other activities in a couple days, do you wanna be super romantic and get a hotel together?” she suggested, a little timid at being so forceful with Red.

She was able to sigh with relief quickly though as his whole face curled into a smile, “I’ll book the place from our first date.  See you later.”

 

Haylie walked into Liz’s apartment and found her in a struggle.  Haylie rushed forward taking down the gunman that was after Liz just as Baz walked in.  

“Agent Storm, I didn’t know you were here,” he said as Liz raced into the bedroom calling out the name Ethan.  

“I stopped up to check on Liz and walked into this.  I’m sure Red will want that man,” she commented.

Baz looked up and nodded as he handcuffed the assailant and took him out.  

“Liz, are you ok?” Haylie shouted, following the direction she’d gone in.  

“Yeah and so is Ethan,” Liz replied as Haylie reached her and a child.  

“Who’s Ethan?”  Haylie asked unsure of what to say or not to say.

Liz sighed as she walked with Haylie back into the living room area, hoping Ethan would follow and go back in to his homemade fort, “He’s the child Red told us about this morning.  The parents were found but the mother disappeared and we’re questioning the father so I took him with me for the time being,” she explained. 

Haylie nodded as Ethan appeared once more, “Hi Ethan,” she said with a soft voice.  “How’s the case going?”

“Nowhere yet.  Aram and the team are looking for a lead based on butterflies that Ethan drew under my table.  But that’s as far as we’ve gotten. Where did that man go?” Liz asked as she took a moment to catch her breath.

Haylie looked down where he’d been on the floor before, “Baz took him to Red.  I’m sure you’ll have a big lead soon,” she commented, “So, I’ll be back at work next week and I’m pretty excited and nervous but Mr. Kaplan is keeping the baby so I’m not worried about him at all,” she announced.  

Liz smiled, “That’s actually really precious that Red has her being your nanny.  We can’t wait to have you back, though. We need more estrogen in the field now that I’m on the outs.”

Haylie smiled, “Ressler is a lot sometimes.  And I’m sure he and Samar are strange now but I should probably get back to the baby.  Are you sure you’re good?” she asked, looking genuinely concerned because Liz had been attacked.  

Liz nodded, “I’m good.  I’m gonna go under there with Ethan.  See you at work,” she said as Haylie waved and disappeared.  

 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Haylie left her doctor’s appointment ready for one thing and that was to enjoy some alone time with Reddington at the location of their first date.  She pulled out her phone to call him.

“Yes, dear,” she heard his velvet voice on the other end of the line causing her to swallow.

“Hey, I just wanted you to know that I’m clear so are we on for tonight?” she asked, her voice low and husky.

She could hear the smile in Red’s voice as he replied, “Yes, I’ve asked Kate to stay with baby and we have the same room from our date.  I have to go tell Lizzie about this week’s target and then I’ll be on my way to you. Go buy something fun to wear,” he teased. 

Haylie nodded, “I’ll do just that.  Shouldn’t I be at the office when Liz shows up though?”  

“Nonsense,” he scoffed, “Your first day back is tomorrow morning so we have tonight all to ourselves.  I’ll see you in an hour and a half,” he said as she heard the call end. 

Haylie smiled to herself as she raced home to see the baby before heading to buy something Red might like.  Kate rushed her out almost as soon as she showed up so she headed to the only place that might have something for the occasion, Victoria’s Secret.  It didn’t take her long to decide on a red one piece, halter with a key-hole opening. She tried it on and knew instantly it would drive Red wild. 

She raced across town to the hotel to get ready before he would arrive.  Haylie took a quick shower and put on her more, complicated than she expected, bodysuit before taking a seat on the dining table in the center of the room to wait.  Her hair was in wet curls rolling over her shoulders. 

Her breath caught as the door handle twisted, she caught herself hoping Dembe hadn’t wanted to sweep the room first.  

Luckily, she saw Red’s face as the door opened.  She watched his lips curl into a smile as he took in the sight of her waiting for him, in almost nothing.  “I see you picked something out,” he commented as he strode toward her, slow but deliberately. 

Haylie smiled as she watched him move closer, taking off his jacket as he approached.  Haylie had her legs crossed on the table but once he had reached her, she parted her legs and scooted to the edge of the table so she could wrapped her legs around him.  Red ran a hand up her lace bodysuit before wrapping it in her wet hair and leaning forward to take her lips in a kiss. Haylie begin undressing him as she kissed back, inching herself closer and closer until she was almost off the table and in his arms.  Red as at her ear as his hands fiddled with her garment, “How do you get this off?” he whispered against her ear as he dropped his hand down and began kissing up and down her neck. 

Haylie moaned as she reached back and undid the halter neck allowing it to fall.  Red was quick to part from her just long enough to pull it off of her legs. “What a waste,” she laughed as she thought about how much work it had been to put that on.  

She leaned forward after undoing his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders and onto the ground before working on his belt.  Once they were both undressed, Red lifted her up to lay her on the floor so he could lay on top of her. 

Haylie lifted her hips toward him, ready as she asked, “So, who will I be after this week?”  

Red was about to enter her when he stopped moving and looked at her, “No talk of work,” he chastised her as he slipped into her and began thrusting, “I’ve missed this,” he groaned as he sped up the pace.  Haylie was moving right along with him, trailing her nails down his back until he hit her just right and she screamed out. Red was right behind her as he laid down on top of her, catching his breath. 

“That was well worth the wait,” Haylie commented as she smiled up at him, her heart racing.  

Red’s lips curled into a smile as he replied, “We are far from finished but I think we should get some dinner and wine before we have another round,” he teased as he leaned down and kissed her before getting up and helping her up from the floor.  

They threw on robes from the bathroom before looking over the room service menu.  “Are you looking forward to working together tomorrow?” Haylie asked as she perused the menu. 

Red smiled, “Having you in any part of my life has been the only positive part of my life the last few weeks.  I have a very bad feeling about things to come,” his face grew grim as he finished. 

Haylie frowned, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t intend to ruin the mood, I was just curious.  What do you think is coming?” she figured she might as well ask since she’d already brought down his mood.

Red sighed as he reached up and caressed her cheek, “Don’t worry about it right now.  Let’s just order some food and then we can get back to the reason we’re here tonight,” he finished as he smiled once more but Haylie could tell some of the light that had been in his eyes had disappeared.  


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The following morning, Haylie got up and put on her work clothes, kissed the baby and followed Red out the door.  

“Have there been any leads on Drexel?” she asked on their ride in.  Red was dropping her off at the office while he went to track down a lead.  

Red shook his head, “Not yet but I have a good feeling about what Aram is working on.  He has accessed the laptop at Drexel’s home which means we may know more already,” he explained as they pulled up at the Post Office.  

Haylie leaned over, placing her hand on Red’s cheek as she placed her lips against his, “I’ll see you later,” she said as she pulled away.  

“I will see you sooner than that,” Red promised as she began to get out of the car.  “I’ll pick you up for dinner before we head home to the baby,” he said as he smiled at her as if he knew something she didn’t.  

Haylie shook it off as she walked into the office and into chaos.  Ressler and Navabi were on the way out as Haylie was coming in, “Do you guys have a lead?” she asked, stepping out of their way. 

Ressler nodded, “This guy went after these two business partners because of their technology and how they were using it.”

Haylie guessed this day wouldn’t be long because they were already at the end of the case but she continued in.  She saw Aram hard at work, “Where’s Liz?” she asked as she noticed her absence. 

Aram looked up, his face brightened when he saw her, “Agent Storm, welcome back,” he said, genuinely, “Liz is out somewhere about something to do with Tom.  Go let Cooper know you’re back,” he finished as he took a call from Navabi. 

Haylie made her way to Cooper’s office and knocked on the door, “Come in,” she heard.  She opened the door and walked in, “Hey boss. I’m back,” she said with a smile. 

“Welcome back, Agent Storm,” he said with a welcoming smile, “How’s your first day back coming?”

Haylie laughed a little, “Well, it looks like I’m coming back at the end of a case so I guess good but I’m hoping for another one pretty quickly,” she said, completely ready to get back to work after being on the run and then on maternity leave.  

Cooper nodded, “That is all up to Reddington.  But there isn’t much for you to do today unless you want to get your office organized for the next case.  You probably have old paperwork to file,” he suggested. 

Haylie frowned but agreed as she left Cooper and went to work on paperwork until it was closer to dinner time.  She called Reddington around 6, “Yes dear,” he answered. 

“Are you picking me up for dinner?” she asked as she clicked save on her final document.  She’d decided to scan everything into the computer so it would all be easy to find.

She heard him take a breath before he answered, “Yes, I am on my way.  I just finished handling some business. Are you ready to leave?”

Haylie sighed, “Beyond ready.  I did paperwork all day and my eyes are blurry from the computer screen,” she admitted.  

“Come outside,” he instructed as he ended the call.  

Haylie grabbed her purse as she shut of her computer and headed out.  Everyone else was gone so she had no one to say goodbye to. She made her way out and found Dembe waiting with car door open.  

She thanked him as she got inside to see Red looking pale.  “Are you ok?” she asked, very concerned. 

Red nodded, “I’m fine.  Where would you like to eat?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.  

Haylie knew better than to press him but he looked like he’d seen a ghost, “You know, I’d actually love to grab food and bring it home.  I miss Thomas since we didn’t see him last night and then just briefly this morning before work. Would that be ok?”

Red smiled at her, “Yes but we have to make two stops on the way.  Where would you like to pick up food from?” 

Haylie leaned into him as she thought for a moment, “I know you’re going to hate me but can we have Thai?  And where’s our other stop?” 

Red shook his head, “It’s a surprise, dear.  Thai will be fine, you never tire of that cuisine do you?” he asked with a small laugh.  

Haylie smiled back as she shook her head, “It's one of my favorites.  Can you at least tell me where the surprise will be taking place?”

Red shook his head as they remained in silence until they arrived at her apartment.  “What are we doing here?” she asked as he simply got out of the car and guided her upstairs.  

“Take a seat,” he instructed as he gestured toward the island.  Haylie wasn’t sure what he was up to but she did as he asked. 

“Do you remember me promising something when we took down the Director?” he asked as he took off his hat and got down on one knee in front of her.  

Haylie gasped as she nodded, her eyes filling with tears.  Red pulled out a ring from his vest pocket and simply held it out to her without saying anything.  Haylie nodded so he placed it on her finger as he stood back up for her to jump off the stool and wrap her arms around his neck.  

“Why here?” she asked as she pulled back to look at the ring which was of course beautiful.  

Red smiled as he placed a hand on her face, “This was the location of our first meeting and the first time we did so many things.  It only seemed fitting. Let’s go grab dinner and get home to our son,” he said as he took her hand. 

Haylie hesitated for a moment, “Are you sure about this?  I know you have a lot on your plate right now not to mention whatever made you look so pale earlier,” she commented, hating to ruin the moment.  

“I told you already.  You bring me light,” he confirmed as he pulled her after him.  

 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A few days later, Red returned from telling Liz about the next Blacklister and he noticed Haylie was ready for work but her ring was missing.  

“Why aren’t you wearing your ring?” he asked, his tone smooth but curious.

Haylie looked down at her finger, feeling a tinge of guilt, “I just wasn’t sure we wanted the whole FBI team to know about the engagement,” she replied sheepishly.  

Red cocked his head to the side, “You didn’t that we wanted people to know or you don’t want people to know?” he questioned her, she could tell something else had already put him off that day.  

Haylie sighed, not wanting to upset him, “You’re right.  I didn’t want everyone to know but that’s just because I think, secretly, they all judge me for the relationship.  However, upon thinking about it, there is no reason I can’t march in there with my ring on because I shouldn’t hide that I’m going to marry my best friend,” she finished with a large smile at the thought.  She walked to the dresser and scooped her ring up to put it back on her finger, flashing it at him once she was done.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully as she went over to the bassinet to scoop the baby into his arms.  He sat down with Thomas before he spoke again, “We are not the only ones recently engaged,” he mused outloud at the timing of it all.

Haylie sat down across from him on the bed, her interest piqued, “Who else is engaged?  Did Aram propose to Samar out of the blue? I could see him getting excited and doing that,” she said with a small chuckle.  

Red laughed as well before sobering quickly, “Heaven’s no!  Lizzie has agreed to marry Tom,” as he uttered the words his tone grew sour.  

Haylie still didn’t fully understand his anger where Tom was concerned but she wasn’t going to question it.  “I’m sorry,” she said the only thing she could think to say. “You have to let her make her own choices,” she added, a little nervous to do so.  

Red shook his head, ready to change the subject, “You should get to work.  The Blacklister is something you’ll find quite intriguing,” he said but his tone had a hint of teasing to it.  

Haylie didn’t like that tone at all, “Raymond, does it involved digging up bodies?” she asked, her face dead serious as she suppressed a gag.  

A small smile curled across Red’s lips as he nodded at her question.  “Looks like I’ll be staying out of the field again this week. I’d stay home all together if I didn’t want to check on Liz and Samar,” she sighed as she got up to kiss her boys.  She leaned down and kissed the baby’s forehead before giving Red a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll see you both later,” she promised as she slowly left the apartment, mumbling about decayed corpses under her breath.  

 

She reached the Post Office just in time to hear the end of the introduction on the Blacklister but she knew all she wanted to know.  

“Storm,” Cooper said as he saw her, “I want you and Ressler to go check out the graveyard linked to a crime earlier this week,” he ordered.  

Liz glanced her way with a sympathetic look on her face before she noticed her left hand.  “Where did that ring come from?” Liz asked, drawing the whole team’s attention to Hailey. 

Haylie couldn’t help it as a large smile spread across her face and she lifted her hand in the air for everyone to get a better look, “Reddington asked me to marry him,” she announced. 

To her surprise the room filled with smiles followed by hugs of congratulations.  

Haylie looked over at Liz after she had her last hug and teased, “Do you have some news for us as well?”

Liz glared at her but then smiled, “Did Red tell you?  Haylie nodded before Liz continued, “Everyone, Tom and I are getting married and we’re keeping the baby.  Samar, looks like you can throw me that shower after all!” she said, her face warm with delight. 

The congratulations started over again before Haylie spoke once more, “In honor of all this exciting news, is there any lead I can check up on that doesn’t involve a graveyard and potentially digging up very old bodies?” she asked as she felt the color begin to leave her face.  

Samar laughed lightly, “I’ll go in her place.  Storm, you can help figure out how this Caretaker is hiding and receiving his secrets,” she said as she waved for Ressler to follow her.  

Haylie sighed in relief as she hopped onto one of the computers.  

 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Haylie got on the computer and began an in depth search on secrets that had come out and the level of importance they possessed.  Unfortunately, without the Caretaker there was no way to know how he got the secrets from others. 

“Aram, are you having any luck?” she asked, getting annoyed at her lack of success.  

Aram shook his head as Ressler and Samar showed up with the Caretaker.  They threw a bank tube Aram’s way, “This is how he does it. Figure it out!” Ressler shouted as Haylie rolled her eyes at his attitude.  

“Is Liz here?  She should probably call Reddington with this,” Haylie said as she looked at the tube and began to pull out the secret.  

Aram looked up and replied, “No, she’s out meeting Reddington. Give her a quick call,” he suggested.  

Haylie nodded as she hopped up and dialed Liz’s cell.  Liz didn’t answer so Haylie left her a voicemail about the tube before throwing on her coat.  “I’m gonna go ask around at some banks to see where these things come from,” she announced as she was almost out the door but then her phone rang.  It was Liz and Red had told her everything they needed to know and he was taking Liz to someone who could help further. 

Haylie sighed as she hung up the phone and walked back to the computer to wait.  She sat and waited for the rest of the day, through the spilling of Germany’s secret to the preserving of it.  She knew the Caretaker wasn’t all bad but he’d be locked up and she sat until Red showed up to meet with Cooper.  She felt utterly useless and wondered if she was still meant to be on this task force. They had Aram for computers, Samar and Donald for field work, and Liz for outside of the office contacts.  What was her place? She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t even notice when Red walked up to her desk. 

“Dear, are you there?” He asked with a small laugh at her completely lost in thought.

Haylie stirred and looked at him, “Yeah, sorry.  I’m just wondering if I still have a place on this team.  Maybe I should go back to the CIA and get my hands dirty again,” she mused outloud.  

Red shook his head, “This is where you belong.  You’re still getting back on your feet after being away.  Give it time,” he comforted her, resting his hand on top of hers.

Haylie nodded, “I guess I can wait a little while.  Listen, are you ready to go home?” She asked. 

Red shook his head once more, “Dembe and I have some business to attend to but I’ll be home shortly.  Mr. Kaplan made her famous spaghetti so head home and enjoy some while you spend time with Thomas,” he stated, his tone warm speaking of their baby.  

Haylie leaned up to kiss him softly before hopping up once more, “You’re right.  I’ll see you in a bit. Do you want me to keep your food warm?”

Red nodded with a smile crossing his lips.  Haylie smiled back as she headed for the elevator just as Liz came storming out.  

“You lied to me about my mother,” she said in Red’s direction as he made his way to her.  Her tone was sharp and filled with disgust. 

Red sighed, “She went into the ocean and no…”

Liz cut him off with the name of an agent who was tracking her after her trip to the ocean.  Liz finished with, “You were right earlier, some things are unforgivable,” before she stormed away leaving Haylie staring at Red, shock on her face.

“I thought you told her you would never lie to her?” Haylie asked, her own heart breaking just a bit.  

Red looked at her, his eyes filled with pain, “It’s not that simple,” he began to explain.  

Haylie shook her head, “You don’t need to explain this to me.  I still trust you but you need to come clean with Liz. You’re going to push her away,” she said simply before hopping in the elevator leaving Red alone with his thoughts.  She knew nothing she said would make a difference but she was so sad for Liz. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Haylie didn’t know if Red would come back before the wedding but she had to worry about Liz.  She was about to walk back into the room where Liz was getting ready when Tom walked in. 

“Well, hey!” Haylie exclaimed.  “Are you excited to marry the love of your life today?”

Tom’s lips curled into a small, subtle smile as he nodded, “Where is Liz?”  

Haylie pointed toward the room where she was getting ready.  After Tom exited the room, Cooper came back out.

“Agent Storm,” he said.  

“Boss,” she replied, “I guess we should get to the front of the church so the ceremony can get underway,” she suggested as she walked forward.  

Cooper nodded as he followed her.  “Maybe I can officiate your wedding to Reddington,” he said as he stood at the head of the church.  

Haylie smiled, “We’ll have to see what Red says about that but right now he is definitely in no mood to talk about anything,” she revealed.  

Cooper was about to inquire about what she said when Aram and Navabi came in followed by Tom.  

“Are you guys ready to do this?” Tom asked as he jogged up to by at the head of the church.  

The group smiled and nodded before the organist began the wedding march and Lizzie emerged to walk down the aisle.  

Haylie smiled as she watch her friend simply glowing as she walked down the aisle.  Cooper began the ceremony and everything felt right. Cooper was about to ask the couple to exchange their vows when the door opened and Red walked in with a double barrell shot gun.  

“Lizzie, I’m sorry,” Red began, “But we have to get out of here immediately.  Matias Solomon never intended to acquire nuclear weapons but instead he’s coming here to get you.  We have little time to get you out of here,” he explained. 

Liz immediately began to get upset but she was stopped when Baz and Dembe came in.  “They’re here Raymond,” Baz said urging the group to take cover. 

Before anything else could happen, Cooper’s cell phone rang.  He answered it and threw it to Raymond. He answered it and immediately they knew Solomon wanted Liz to walk out and surrender herself.  

“I’ll go,” Liz said as she began to get up but Tom pulled her back.  “Liz, you can’t,” Tom stated. 

“If I don’t go, innocent people will die,” she urged.  

Red shook his head, “We’re debating the issue, Matia, I’m afraid we’re going to need a minute to decide,” he said as he hung up the phone.  

“Ok, listen,” Haylie said as she was forming a plan, “Tom needs to get Liz out of here so we need to get them cover to go,” she announced.  

Red sighed but nodded as he passed a gun back to Tom.  “We are going to open fire and then you two need to get out of here as fast as possible,” he instructed.  

Haylie crawled closer to a window before she had another idea, “Wait, Liz change into what your were wearing and I’ll put that on with a pillow in the dress and go out myself.  You’ll be able to get away before they figure out I’m not you,” she said. 

Red began shaking his head but Haylie stopped him, “This is the best way to protect Liz.  Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”

Liz and Haylie snuck into the room where she had gotten ready got ready.  “This is like being on the run again,” Liz said with a little laugh, “Except I’m the enormously pregnant one.”

Haylie smiled as she adjusted herself.  “Ok, how do I look?”

“Like a beautiful bride,” Liz said with a wink.  

They walked back out and Haylie signaled for Tom and Liz to be ready to flee once Haylie got close enough to Solomon.  

Red shook his head, “I don’t like this plan at all,” he sighed, clearly buckling under the stress of the situation.  

Haylie smiled at him, “Let me do what I’ve been trained to do.”  She signaled for him to call Solomon and tell him she was coming.  Haylie walked out of the church and began climbing the hill to Solomon.  While his team was looking at her, Liz and Tom made their escape. 

Red was about to unload on Solomon’s men to give Haylie a chance to get away but she had already reached him.

Haylie looked Solomon in the eye as he looked her over and a slight smile crept over his lips, “You’re not Masha Rostova but you’ll do for now.  The great Reddington might just give up the girl for his little girlfriend,” he noted as he reached out and grabbed her arms. 

“You’re kidding yourself if you believe that,” Haylie corrected him, “He values Liz above all else.”

Haylie was about to try and fight back when Solomon shook his head, “If you fight, we’ll unload all of our ammo on that church.  Trust me, you don’t want that,” he finished as he hauled her into the SUV and then pulled himself in beside her. “Let’s go catch the lovebirds,” he instructed.  

By now, Red was standing at the window in shock, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest, “Dembe, we have Liz off the street but now we have to save Haylie too.”

“Raymond, don’t be torn,” Dembe instructed, “Haylie will get away or you can call Mac in,” he suggested.

Red frowned as he made his way to the car to dial his fiance’s ex lover.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Haylie observed as Solomon spoke into an earpiece to someone who very clearly had eyes on everything.  She tried to stealthily pull her phone out to shoot Ressler a text but he saw her. 

“Oh, no,” Solomon said waving his finger with a regretful look on his face, “I didn’t want to have to hurt you.  Sorry,” he said as he raised his arm and slammed his elbow into her temple. 

Haylie watched as the road faded to black.  

When Haylie came to she didn’t know how long she’d been out but she was alone, tied up in the back of the SUV.  

‘Brilliant plan,’ she said to herself as she struggled against her restraints.  She rolled her eyes as she realized she wasn’t getting out at the moment. 

She sat alone before the door opened as Solomon hoisted himself back in next to her, a smile spreading across his face, “Hey there sleeping beauty,” he said, “Glad to see you woke up.  I’m hoping you’re going to behave this time. We’re about to go catch your little friend for once and for all,” he noted, smiling smugly. 

“Is she ok?” Haylie asked, not knowing how but she knew Solomon knew the answer.  

Solomon shook his head, “Not at all.  She should be a very easy target.” 

Haylie swallowed nervously as the vehicle raced through the streets before slamming on its breaks.  “We’ve found them. Come out and watch,” Solomon said as he hopped out and pulled her along with him.  

Haylie watched as Solomon signaled a man with almost a rocket launcher shoot at the vehicle she knew Red and Liz were inside.  She gasped as the bullet hit its target, stopping it in its tracks. 

“The fun is just getting started, honey,” Solomon whispered as he gestured the man to shoot again.  

Haylie sighed but noticed another group of vehicles coming from the other side.  She turned to Solomon, “Looks like the cavalry has arrived,” she smiled. 

Solomon turned to hoist her back into the SUV but gunfire came raining in his direction.  Haylie dropped to the ground for cover as Solomon slipped away. Haylie was about to get up when she heard a familiar voice.

“Do you need some help, dear?” she looked up to see Mac was the one who had rescued her.  

“Mac,” Haylie said with a smile as she stood, “Did Red call you to save me?”

Mac nodded as he turned her away from him to free her from her restraints.  “Thank you,” she said with grateful smile as she raced toward the van where she knew Raymond was.  

Mac followed her to make sure she had cover.  

Haylie was the first one to the van and she opened the door to see Red hunched over Liz’s body, her hand pressed against his cheek.  

Haylie noticed next that the doctor was crying.  She lost her footing as she realized what happend.  “No,” she uttered feeling the sudden urge to be sick.  

Mac grasped her elbow supportively as Mr. Kaplan and Ressler walked up.  “Raymond, you have to get out of here,” Mr. Kaplan stated, her tone matter of fact.  

Haylie watched as Red said his goodbyes to Liz.  She knew his heart was shattered because hers was too.  

“Mac, take Haylie back to Raymond’s apartment.  He will meet you there once he tells Tom,” Kate ordered as she urged Red once more to get out of the truck.  

Haylie turned to Mac who was holding a handkerchief for her, she hadn’t even realized she was crying.  

Ressler got Red out of the truck and Haylie watched as he and Dembe walked him to the car.  She watched in horror as he nearly collapsed to the ground. “I should be with him,” Haylie choked out.

Mac scooped her up into his arms, knowing she wouldn’t walk away, “You will be in a short while but for now you have to get to safety.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Mac took Haylie to her home.  Mr. Kaplan had put Thomas in a safe house to be returned later.  She sat down on the couch as her heart continued to crumble from Liz’s death.  

“Is there anything I can get you?” Mac asked, his voice soft.  

Haylie shook her head, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do for him.  I have to put my pain aside and be strong for him but it hurts so badly.  She was my best friend even if we didn’t start that way. We have to catch whoever caused all this mayhem.  Mac, you should stay and join the task force for a while,” she suggested. 

Mac started to shake his head but the quiver of her lip stopped him in his tracks, “I will stay as long as you want me here.”

Just as Haylie was about to thank him, Raymond walked in.  Haylie jumped up and raced to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while trying not to cry.  “How are you doing?” she whispered, knowing the answer already.

Red shook his head as he pulled away, “I have to go away for a time.  I want Thomas to stay where he is until we take care of this threat and I want Mac here with you.  I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

Haylie didn’t support his plan at all but she knew he needed what he needed so she nodded, “Take whatever time you need.  If you never come back, I’ll understand. But please don’t take the baby with you. I can deal with your plan but not forever.”

Red nodded as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning and disappearing through the door.  

Haylie stood there for what felt like ages, staring at the door mourning the loss of her friend and the potential loss of the love of her life.  It was too much. 

Mac let her alone for a time before he went to look through her medicine cabinet.  He knew that when they were together, she had some anxiety issues and she always had Xanax on hand, he hoped that was still true.  He found what he was looking for and came back out to pour her a glass of water. 

Mac walked over to Haylie and placed his hand gently on her back, “Take this.  You need some rest,” he said as he handed her the pill. 

Haylie didn’t like taking that anymore but she didn’t have a choice in that moment and she swallowed the medicine with the water.  Just as her eyes started to get heavy, her phone rang.

“Agent Storm,” she answered, stifling a large yawn.

“Haylie its Ressler,” she heard a familiar voice on the line, “We’re going to start figuring out who did this in the morning and we need you there.  Don’t run away with Reddington,” he requested. 

Haylie sighed, “No problem, he ran away without me.  I’m bringing Mac in to help and I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as she hung up the phone fighting her heavy eyelids.

“Come, dear,” Mac instructed as she scooped her up for the second time that afternoon as sleep took her and he placed her in her bed before going back to the living room to keep watch.  

 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Samar stood to walk her way with an earpiece in hand, “We have this at the moment and we’re trying to see if there are any other victims.  We have the funeral in a few days. How is Reddington?”

Haylie sighed as she made her way forward, “I honestly don’t know.  He ran away. I don’t know where he is or what he’s doing but I know he’s in terrible pain and he left Mac here to help us out and keep me safe.”

Samar nodded as Ressler walked up, “None of us are thinking straight with Liz’s funeral on our minds.  Should we just wait to reconvene until after?”

Haylie was about to say no, that working was good but Cooper appeared above them to do it for her.  “We all do better if we’re together and trying to piece together the truth.”

Haylie nodded, “He’s right.  We’re all going to get through this easier if we get to work.  So, what leads do we have?”

Aram appeared from below his computer monitor, “I think I might have something.  That earpiece is tied to a building on the lower East side. I think if we go there and see what they can see, we might figure out something.”

Haylie smiled for the first time in the last 24 hours at the always competent and ready to help Aram.  “Mac and I will go. We can get in without anyone knowing we’re there.”

Samar raised an eyebrow, “I thought he was the art thief…”

Mac smiled a cocky half smile, “Our work together was to trap other criminals so I have trained her to be just as good as I am.  Agent Storm would make one hell of a criminal,” he bragged.

Haylie blushed at Mac’s talk but he was right, “Anyway, we’ll get in and get Aram a feed of everything they are looking at and we’ll be out before they know it.  That way, Aram can analyze the data and we can reconvene after the funeral to see what we’ve found.”

Cooper gave the go ahead to her operation and Aram handed them a chip to insert into any computer they had.  Haylie turned and left the Post Office, “C’mon Mac, it’s time to case the joint.”

Mac had a spring in his step as he followed her out because he wasn’t in love with her anymore but this is what they were best at.  

Haylie pulled up across the street from the Brownstone where the criminals were doing whatever it was they were doing and looked at Mac, “What’s our best option?”

Mac looked at the building, “They probably have cameras set up everywhere so I think we should go in as repair people.”

Haylie frowned, “We don’t have time for that and we aren’t dressed for it.”

Mac nodded as he looked over the building once more.  “Give me the chip. If you stand in front of one of the cameras and find a way to distract them, I can get in and out.”

“How am I supposed to distract these people?” she asked, already knowing what he was thinking.  

Mac smiled, “Do whatever you think is best,” he said as he disappeared.  

Haylie sighed as she got out of the car and walked over onto the sidewalk in front of the building and dropped to the sidewalk as if she had passed out.  It did the trick as four men came out of the house fawning over her. 

She opened her eyes and looked at them all, hearing them debate calling 911.  “Don’t do that,” she said, weakly, “I just got too hot. Could you get me some water?”

One of the men rushed away as she took off her blazer and and began undoing her blouse to reveal a tight tank top.  She stayed that way, sipping her water until she heard a voice.

“Dear, what happened?” Mac said, his voice concerned as he walked up.  “Let me get you to the hospital,” he said as he helped her up.

She leaned into him to show how weak she was.  “Thank you for your help, gentlemen,” he said gratefully as he got her into the car.  

Haylie remained ‘weak’ until they were a block away and then she dialed Aram, “You’re in.”


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Haylie spent the next few days at home doing whatever she could to keep her mind off of where Red was and the void she had from Liz’s death.  She cleaned out her clothes, rearranged her whole apartment and began cooking meals for Tom and freezing them. 

Finally, the day of the funeral arrived and Mac was there that morning to pick her up.  She had chosen a black pantsuit with a black shirt underneath. “Are you ready to go, dear?” Mac asked.

Haylie looked down, “I’ll never be ready to say goodbye to her but yes, we can go.”

Mac felt for her, wondering if this brought back memories for her of when he ‘died’.  He led her to the car and drove her to the church where she took a seat with her team.  

Cooper gave the eulogy:

“I wish there was something I could say to stop your tears, to take away the pain of losing her, I can’t. What I can do is remind you of how lucky we were to have Elizabeth in our lives.  I’ll never forget the first day I met her. It was her first day on the job, she had been offered an opportunity that most agents waited a lifetime to get. ‘Why me?’ she asked. ‘I’m nobody special.’ I think we all know different.   She was humble, self-effacing, and very, very special. Like all of you, I’m sad and angry. Like you also, I’m also very blessed to have known Elizabeth. So as we leave here today, let’s celebrate. The last few days, many have come up to me and they’ve said, “We are so sorry for your loss.” But we haven’t lost Elizabeth. We know exactly where she is.”

Haylie felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to Cooper speak so eloquently about Liz.  After the service, the team followed Liz to her final burial. Haylie found herself watching Tom and feeling terribly for him.  She couldn’t imagine being left with Thomas to raise alone. 

Aram spoke at the burial and his simple words made her break down.  

Haylie walked away at that moment, Mac on her heels.  “It’s ok to let out your pain,” he said as he caught up with her.

Haylie turned back to him, “It’s not just Liz.  I miss Raymond and I don’t know if he’ll ever come back.  I can’t imagine what Tom is feeling right now.”

Mac pulled her into his arms and just held her in the cemetery while she grieved.  Once she was all cried out, she pulled away and said, “Let’s get to the office and see if Aram found anything.”

Mac nodded and walked her to the car once more.  When they arrived, all of the team was there except for Aram.

“Where’s Aram?” Haylie asked as she pulled off her blazer.  

Ressler answered, “He took a personal day because he said he can’t handle Liz’s death.”

Cooper nodded, “None of us can.  He found a lead, though. He found another potential victim of Solomon’s crew but the thing that made it interesting is not him.  The man has no ties to Liz but he met with a woman who we found out met with Panabaker. We can’t identify her though.”

Haylie nodded, “So, we’re at a dead end until we can find Reddington.  What is going to happen to this task force? Liz was the glue that held us together.”

Cooper nodded, his tone solemn as he replied, “I assume there is a chance we can stay afloat if Reddington agrees to speak to you instead.  But let’s not worry about that until we have to. Everyone go home.”

Haylie sighed, she’d been home and she had nothing left to distract her.  “Let’s go get drinks in honor of Liz.”

Ressler and Samar nodded at her suggestion.  “Let’s do it.”

“Mac, I’ll meet you back at the building.  I need time with my team,” Hailey instructed. 

Mac nodded but had a thought, “May I see the picture of the woman you can’t identify?”

Haylie looked to Cooper for an answer.  He nodded as he walked over to Aram’s work station and pulled out two photos, handing them to Mac.

Mac took the photos and looked over them.  “I know that woman and Reddington is the only way you’ll get to her.  That’s Susan ‘Scottie’ Hargrave.”

“Looks like having criminals around is always useful,” Ressler said, his tone condescending.  

“Forget drinks, we need to look this woman up,” Samar commented with everyone agreeing.  

The team spent the rest of the day working hard until they all went home.  When Haylie arrived at her apartment, it was very late and she was exhausted.  She walked into her door and her breath caught when she saw Red having a cup of tea at her island.

“Raymond!” she shrieked as she raced over and wrapped her arms around him, tears flowing down her face, “I thought I would never see you again!”

“Nonsense, dear,” he replied as he returned her embrace, “we have work to do.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

“Let’s get some sleep, dear,” Raymond began as he released her to get up from the bar stool, “Tomorrow will be a big day.”

Haylie smiled at him, “I’m not tired anymore.”

Reddington smiled warmly as she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.  The next morning, she woke to see him up and dressed. 

“Hurry, dear,” he began, “Your team is already working on getting Scottie but I have also reached out.  We’ll see who gets there first.”

Haylie got up from the bed and began walking to the shower, “I think we both know the answer to that.  Did you send Mac away?” she asked, curiously.

Red nodded, “I sent him to take out some of Scottie’s people.  Once he finishes that task, he won’t be returning.”

Haylie nodded, “I didn’t get to say goodbye this time.”  She mused outloud before getting into the shower and hurrying to get ready for work.  She threw her wet hair into a ponytail and threw on a work suit before racing out the door.  Raymond had already disappeared, she assumed to continue his quest to catch Scottie. 

 

“Where are we?” Haylie asked as she walked into the office.  

Ressler looked up, “Tom is hitting on someone on the staff of the man currently working with Scottie’s company.  Big surprise there.”

Haylie shook her head, “He is a good man, Don.  You need to bury the hatchet. What are the rest of us doing?”

Samar shrugged her shoulders, “Waiting.  Aram got Reddington to return.”

Haylie smiled at that news, “Thank you very much for that, Aram.  I owe you a large debt.”

Aram waved off her statement before speaking to Tom through the earpiece they’d given him.  Haylie could tell from listening that whatever Aram had wanted wasn’t working but Tom improvised and got a date with the girl to get them a second try.  She was always amazed by his ability to mold into any situation. 

Haylie walked over to her computer to check out anything she could about Scottie’s company and she was lost in her work until Red walked into the Post Office.  She didn’t rush over to him though because he went straight to Cooper’s office. 

“Mr. Reddington actually came here,” Aram said, sounding a little like an excited school girl, “Maybe this task force won’t end.”

“We can only hope because if it ends, he’ll go to prison or back on the run which means we will be over,” Haylie said, hating to hear that possibility outloud.  

Aram shook his head, “Don’t think like that, Agent Storm.”

“She might as well,” Ressler interjected, “Don’t let her have false hope.”

Haylie raised her eyebrows at Ressler’s wonderful personality, “You’re a real gem lately, you know that?”

Ressler rolled his eyes but didn’t speak again as Reddington walked out into the mix, “My dear, are you coming?”

Haylie furrowed her brow in confusion, “Coming where?”

Red smiled as he put his hat back on, “To get Scottie.  You didn’t think I’d let you miss out on that, did you?”

“You have a meeting with her?” Haylie asked, looking around at her team.  

Red laughed, “Heaven’s no!  But, when the team, here, steals the oil Scottie is after in a few hours then I will have my meeting and we have missed time to catch up on.  So, are you coming?”

Haylie nodded as she grabbed her coat and walked over to Red to go wherever he had his mind set to go.  

 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Haylie left with Red and waited patiently for them to get the meeting time and place.  Dembe drove them around while they waited and Red and Haylie enjoyed the silence together.  Finally, his cell rang and it was her. 

After the call, Haylie wasn’t sure what his plan would be because she wanted him to meet her in the airport.  “How are you going to pull this off?” she asked, knowing Dembe was thinking the same thing.

Red smiled confidently as he replied, “We aren’t going in without a plan and you aren’t going in at all.  We are going to get the schematics of the airport and plan accordingly. She will surely have me arrested the moment I reach her.”

Dembe nodded, “Raymond, maybe we should turn around.”

Red was about to reply when his phone rang again.  He said a few things before he ended the call with a simple, “thank you Tom.”

Haylie was shocked, “Did I hear you correctly?”

Red rolled his eyes, “Scottie is planning to kill me.  Tom was simply warning me but we are going forward with plan.  Dembe, keep going. The plans are uploading to Agent Storm’s phone as we drive.”

Haylie was perplexed but sure enough, she pulled out her phone to see the plans downloading through her email.  She handed them to Red for him to look over. Red spent a few minutes reviewing the area she wanted to meet in and he knew instantly what her plan was.

“Dembe, we will need Baz and one additional man,” Red announced as he turned to look at Haylie “You are going to have to sit this one out.”

Haylie frowned, “Let me go in with the boys.  I’m an asset, there.” Haylie was always ready to fight Raymond when he tried to keep her out of the action.

Red sighed as he replied, “Fine.  I’m going to the airport. Follow Dembe’s lead.”

Haylie leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips as he got out with a funky pair of glasses in hand.  Raymond accepted her kiss gratefully, he’d missed that while he was away.

Haylie watched him leave and then hauled herself up front with Dembe.  “What’s our plan?” 

Dembe smiled because they hadn’t gotten a chance to work together previously, “We are meeting Raymond in a little used loading dock.  Baz and John are already there.”

Haylie nodded as she followed his lead.  Dembe drove them around and then they got out to switch to another vehicle, each of them pulling on bullet proof vests.  

They waited patiently to see Red being guided down with a gun pointed at his back by airport security.  Haylie could tell Red was telling one of his stories as they moved in. 

They took out the guard and then put him in position to take them to Scottie.  Red followed in another vehicle so his entrance could be a surprise. Haylie rode in the trunk with Baz while Dembe and John were in the backseat.  

Once they arrived, the four of them jumped out and took out all of Scottie’s men.  Then Baz got Scottie out and sat her down, opening the door for Red to enter. 

The door opened slowly to reveal Red on the other side, “That door was amazingly slow.  I was hoping to make a more dramatic entrance,” he said as he made his way to sit across from Scottie.

“What do you want Red?  You’ve put in an awful lot of effort to get to me,” she said, her tone still confident.  She was a lot like him.

Red laughed slightly, “I’m not here to kill you.  You see, we are going to climb into bed together for a quickie.  Whoever hired you to abduct Lizzie is now our common enemy. Who is it?”

Scottie began to mull over his proposition but he put a bullet through the side of her arm to speed up the process, “Alexander Kirk.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Haylie went with Red to meet Scottie and plan out how they would get Alexander Kirk.  Haylie found herself looking around her office as Red and Scottie brainstormed ideas. 

“His money is the key,” Scottie said, making it very clear she had the upper hand in dealing with Red.  

Red shook his head, “His finances are untouchable.  That will never work. We need to draw him out and make him come to the United States.”

Scottie raised a finger and shook it at Red, “Normally, you would be correct however, he has donated a large sum to presidential hopeful Senator Cruz and if can intercept it then we have him.”

Haylie was officially intrigued, “How do we get it?  I’m sure the security he is using is impeccable.”

Scottie grinned as she moved from the armchair back to her desk, “That is a part of the plan specifically for my excellent team.  We will execute a very good robbery of the bank Kirk utilizes but the FBI will actually steal the money.”

Reddington sat forward, “Excuse me?  They won’t want to be a party to that, I can assure you.”

Haylie knew she was not opposed to the plan.  She was willing to do anything to avenge Liz. Scottie could tell as she glanced at Haylie briefly.  “I think they’ll be more willing than you believe. Agent Storm, here’s the address for the meeting tomorrow.  Bring your team. Raymond, I’ll see when the job is finished.”

Haylie nodded as she waited for Red to get up and escort her out of Scottie’s building.  Once they were in the car, Haylie turned to Red, “Ok, two things. First, I am completely game for her plan because it’s Liz we’re talking about and secondly, I would like our baby back, please.”

Red sighed deeply, “I’m not letting you go in to a dangerous situation again.  I’ve learned from the events regarding Elizabeth and I will not make those mistakes again.  As for Thomas, he will be back in your arms soon enough.”

Haylie wasn’t happy with his proposal, “Raymond, if you have learned anything it should be that you can’t control anything.  Liz died and you couldn’t stop that. And, Alexander Kirk isn’t after our baby so I will be getting him back whether you like it or not.”

Red could tell she was going to budge on that subject so he decided to attempt a compromise, “If I give you the baby back where Tom and Agnes are so that you two are well protected, will you sit out on the robbery?”

Haylie knew he was trying so she decided to agree.  Plus, robberies were never fun without Mac anyway. “I agree to your terms.  Please bring me to the safehouse so that I can see my baby.”

Red smiled slightly as he nodded before pulling out his phone to make the call she could only assume meant she was getting her son back.  After a short drive, they arrived at a giant warehouse. “You have Agnes in a warehouse?” Haylie asked, her face showing the shock she was experiencing.  

Red nodded as he got out.  She followed. They entered the warehouse to reveal a room in the middle of the giant space with a door.  Red walked forward, pulling off his hat as he always did when he entered a building. He pulled the door open to reveal a small nursery equipped with everything two babies could need and the makeshift room was surrounded completely by a team.  

“This is where you expect Agnes to grow up?” Haylie asked, as she didn’t see Thomas anywhere.  She did however notice Tom smirk at her comment, he agreed.

“Nonsense, she only has to remain here until I take care of Alexander Kirk,” Red explained.  

Haylie didn’t have time to make another comment as the door opened again to reveal a man carrying her baby.  Haylie squealed in joy as she saw his little face and raced over to pull him into her arms. The baby’s face lit up at the sight of her.  

Raymond smiled as well, “Guess he missed you as well.”

Tom laughed, “Of course he did.  Babies have an instant bond with their mother.  Even if it’s only brief. Where are we on Kirk?”

Raymond shook his head and waved for Tom to follow him out of the room.  He knew it was only a tease to speak about the mission in front of her. She appreciated that action.

Tom and Red walked back in a few moments later, “The meeting has been moved up.  You and I will stay here until we hear back from the team,” Red announced as he walked over to look into the crib Agnes was lying in.  His face lit up with a warm glow. The moment made Haylie wonder about his connection to Liz just briefly. 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Red and Haylie sat quietly together enjoying the babies before Tom returned.  “Was the mission a success?” Red asked as she stood from the rocking chair, immediately handing Agnes to him.

Tom nodded, “It was and now I have to get this little girl ready for her Christening and then tonight, I am going to kill Scottie Hargrave,” he noted, so casually.

Haylie wasn’t surprised but she didn’t like the sound of his plan.  And she could tell by the look on Red’s face there was a reason he didn’t like it either.

“Tom, you can’t kill Scottie,” Red began, “If you do then all the answers you’ve been looking for will die with her.”

“What answers?” Tom asked, his tone defensive.

Red grabbed his hat off the changing table to place it back on his head before speaking again, “Scottie Hargrave is your mother, Tom.  If you kill her then you’ll never be able to find out who you really are.”

Tom was speechless as he stood there holding his own child, “Does she know?”

Red shook his head, “No, she thinks her son Christopher is dead.  If you work with her then you must never reveal your true identity to her.”

Haylie placed Thomas down as she thought the things Red was saying over in her head, “That story sounds familiar,” she mused outloud, realizing Red could have been doing the same thing to Lizzie and has.  He knows the truth but refuses to reveal it.

Red gave her a warning glance before beginning to walk out, “Are you coming dear?”

Tom stopped her, “She’ll be right behind you.”  Red frowned as he walked away leaving Tom and Haylie alone with babies.

“What’s up Tom?” Haylie asked, curious about him wanting to speak with her.

Tom smiled softly before he began to answer her, “Liz loved you like a sister and she would have wanted you to be Agnes’ Godmother.  Will you do her the honor?”

Haylie smiled brightly, “I would love nothing more.  I feel like there’s more you want to tell me though.”

“There is,” Tom said, “Listen, Liz isn’t dead.  After the Christening once I know Red is going to kill Kirk, Agnes and I are going to her.”

Haylie grabbed the side of the crib to stabilize herself, “Kate faked her death,” she announced as realization hit, “Red can never know or he would be devastated.”

Tom nodded, “I know so I just wanted to say my goodbyes to you while we were alone.”

Haylie nodded, grabbing Tom in a hug, “Thank you.  It kills me to know I’ll never see her again.”

Tom sighed, “I know but maybe someday the danger will be gone and we can come back.”

 

With that exchange, Haylie left as Kate appeared to take over with the babies.  Haylie could not help but give her a knowing glance as she walked by.

  
  


Haylie and the team enjoyed the Christening before going straight back to work.  Red was at the Post Office moments after everyone had arrived. 

“Turn on the television,” Red instructed as Aram pulled a news feed to display on the screen.  The picture revealed Senator Diaz denouncing Alexander Kirk for selling Terrorist oil to the US.  

“I thought stealing his money was the plan,” Cooper asked as he took in the news.

Red nodded, “I thought it was enough but it turns out he will not budge unless it is absolutely necessary.  Now, more importantly we need to make these false charges stick.”

“False charges?” Samar asked, “So, Kirk isn’t smuggling terrorist funded oil?”

Red laughed, “Heavens no but after a little help from Tom Keen and myself, the FBI will be able to arrest the drivers of one of Kirk’s riggs on that charge making it real.”

Haylie sighed, “We just keep getting our hands dirtier and dirtier in the name of vengeance.  But at least these are fun jobs to pull,” she finished brightly.

Red smiled at her before his smile faded as he asked Cooper if they could speak privately.  Haylie went to her desk during the conversation before Red came out to speak to her.

“Dear, my time is done here and I must go back on the run.  Will you come with me?” he asked, his tone solemn as he never thought this situation would happen.  All his planning should not have led to this. 

Haylie looked at him, her eyes tender, “I can’t.  I have to be in one place for Thomas’ sake. Maybe, you could speak to me instead of Liz and we can keep going,” she suggested.  

Red shook his head, “No, that won’t work.  I’m leaving tonight if you want to reconsider.” Red turned and walked away, knowing he’d just lost everything in his life.

Haylie went straight back into her work until Kate arrived with Thomas.  “I have to go somewhere with Reddington and I couldn’t keep him. I’m so sorry.”

Haylie nodded, “No worries, Kate.  See you later,” she smiled but Kate simply turned and walked away.  

Haylie had no idea what was going on but she decided it was time to hire a nanny to take care of Thomas.  Hours later, Ressler walked in with tears in his eyes. 

“Ressler, what’s wrong?” she asked, standing up to check on him.

“Kirk escaped because he went to Cuba instead.  Now, he has Agnes and Liz,” Ressler spoke softly.

Haylie nodded, “Liz has been captured and she’s probably in Russia now.”

Ressler raised an eyebrow, “Why aren’t you surprised that she’s alive?”

Haylie shook her head, “Tom clued me in on that mystery a few days ago.  Listen, I have to do something,” she rushed as she raced away, grabbing Thomas as she went.  

She showed up at Samar’s doorstep minutes later and knocked. 

Samar answered, “What is it, Hailey?”  

“I can’t get into specifics but Kirk has taken Liz, Tom and Agnes.  I hired a nanny for the baby but will you be his guardian until I return?” Haylie spoke quickly.

Samar was shocked, “Liz is alive and where are you going?  I don’t understand.”

Haylie nodded, “It’s a lot to take in but the important thing is that I am going to save her.  I’m going undercover to infiltrate Kirk’s organization. Will you take care of Thomas?”

Samar nodded as she reached for the baby, “Does Reddington know what you’re planning?”

Haylie leaned forward and kissed Thomas, “Mommy will be back soon.  No, he doesn’t but he said his goodbyes to me earlier today.”

The End


End file.
